El principe porquero
by alquiem
Summary: Itachi es un principe deseoso de libertad, para ello se disfraza de porquero. Una historia que reune el cuento de "el porquero" de Hans Cristian Andersen con el de "Cenicienta" de los hermanos Grimm, disfruten
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

La idea de un príncipe disfrazado de porquero proviene del cuento el porquero de Hans Cristian Andersen, el cual ha sido modificado para la creación de esta historia que ha sido mezclada con la versión de la cenicienta de los hermanos Grimm, cualquier parecido con la ficción no es coincidencia.

EL PRINCIPE PORQUERO

Erase una vez hace algún tiempo,

En un reino no muy grande ni muy pequeño,

Un poderoso rey

Que gobernaba con gentileza y sabiduría

Al menos así le decían

Los tres consejeros zalameros que le servían

Dos hijos el rey tenia

El mayor de ellos, lo enorgullecía

El segundo lo llenaba de alegría

Esta historia aquí se inicia

En medio de un muy común día

Los pasos serenos y seguros se oían por el corredor, Sasuke asomo su rostro fuera del estudio para buscar al dueño.

- Anaki, como estuvo tu día? – Itachi miro a su pequeño hermano.

-Aún no termina, debo encontrarme con los profesores de ciencia y literatura para que me instruyan – Sasuke frunció el seño.

-Pero Itachi dijiste que entrenarías conmigo, como voy a ser diestro en las armas si no tengo un rival decente – Itachi sonrió con cansancio a su pequeño hermano su dedo anular e índice golpearon con agilidad su frente.

- Después, Sasuke, ¡lo prometo! – con esto Itachi reanudo su camino, mientras Sasuke lo miraba con molestia.

El día siguió su curso, clases de ciencia y literatura, reuniones con sus consejeros, atender los designios de su padre, clases de esgrima y entrenamiento físico, el día termino con el casi muerto y su madre apareció con algo de alimento.

- Itachi cariño, vi como te esforzaste este día, en verdad me llena de alegría – Itachi como caballero a su madre le ofreció el asiento.

- Madre, es bueno verte fuera de tus aposentos, mas es poco común en verdad que vengas personalmente para ofrecerme alimento – Su madre le sonrió con ternura.

-Acaso no puedo preocuparme de mis hijos- Itachi sonrió, sabía que algo vendría.

- Hijo mio dentro de un mes cumples 23, y es mi deseo que lo festejemos – Itachi comprendió, que no solo era un festejo, su madre… ¡quería comprometerlo!.

- Madre, en verdad estoy muy ocupado con todo este entrenamiento, ser el heredero no me da tiempo para esa clase de entretenimiento – Aquella mujer asintió con tristeza.

- Hijo mío hay más en la vida que solo la eficiencia, no deseo que tu corazón se consuma en la soledad, podrías al menos darle a esta vieja ese poquito de felicidad – Itachi sonrió vencido, era su tesoro más querido, ¡¿acaso podía impedirle tratar de hacerlo feliz?.

- Bien madre, dispón según tus deseos, mas en verdad no esperes que me fije en princesas con vanos deseos – Su madre dio una genuina sonrisa llena de alegría.

- Entonces invitaremos a todas las doncellas, igual entre ellas a tu amor encuentras – Itachi se sintió divertido y condujo a su madre por el pasillo.

- Si eso te hace feliz, buscare madre, mas no te prometo nada – Su madre asintió y con gran alegría se alejo. Itachi la miro desaparecer _"supongo que a mi horario, clases de baile iré incorporando"._

Dos días más se sucedieron y el trabajo iba en aumento, su cordura se rompía y sus nervios le fallaban, todos aquellos pomposos consejeros no dejaban sin gota de paciencia, oírlos alagarlo, verlos inclinarse y asentir a todo lo que les decía _"¿acaso no tienen opinión propia?"_, peor fue darse cuenta que a su apretado horario se le añadieron clases de modales y diplomacia todo aquello lo ahogaba y necesitaba escapar.

- Itachi – Sasuke vio como la respiración de su hermano se agitaba y cuan molesto estaba, verlo perder la paciencia no era algo que sucediera con frecuencia – Necesitas relajarte un poco, ¿por qué no cabalgas un poco? – Itachi asintió, sin duda esa era una buena sugerencia.

- Tienes razón, avisa a todos que tomare un descanso – Itachi se levanto y salió hacia los potreros donde ensillo a su hermoso caballo andaluz blanco. Subió en él y se dirigió a la salida de su palacio, dos guardias lo detuvieron sin embargo.

- Mi señor, disculpe, pero se nos ha ordenado prohibirle el paso – Itachi los miro con su expresión neutra fija en ellos, aquello los intimido sin duda, pero no bajaron su postura – Son órdenes del rey mi señor, los consejeros no consideran prudente dejarlo expuesto fuera de este ambiente, ¿por qué no recorre los jardines del palacio?, ¡sin duda será igual de entretenido! – Itachi frunció el seño con enojo _"¡¿desde cuando alguien evita que haga según mi antojo?"_, su intención había sido desde el principio, visitar la villa fuera del palacio y eso sin duda haría. Un olor penetrante a estiércol percibió su olfato, aquellos guardias bajaron sus armas para sus narices tapar, un porquero iba entrando para las porquerizas del rey poder cuidar.

- ¡Awgh!, ¡en verdad!, ¡¿cuántas veces te hemos dicho que tomes un baño? – Itachi observo como los guardias le cedían el paso, haciéndose a un lado sin nada preguntar, aquel hombre llevaba puestos andrajos, una capa roída sobre sus espaldas, cubría su cabeza con la capucha para evitar que alguien le viera se apoyaba sobre una vara y sus zapatos estaban en ruinas, cubiertas por estiércol seco, eso debía ser, puesto que el lodo, no olía tan mal.

- Disculpe su majestad, esto es algo que usted no debería presenciar, este ser es despreciable y su olor repugnante, mas sin embargo alguien debe atender las porquerizas del rey- Itachi asintió, una idea le vino a la mente, jalo las riendas de su corcel para las porquerizas ir a ver.

XXX

Nuevas ropas utilizaba aquel porquero, mientras las suyas cubrían ahora al que antes se ostentara como el más portentoso príncipe del lugar. Itachi sonrió con satisfacción, de acuerdo el olor en verdad estaba mal, pero eso le daría su libertad, tomo una vara casi igual a la del porquero, se apoyo en ella y se encorvo como pudo, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del palacio, pero los guardias lo detuvieron _"¡no puede ser!, ¿me habrán descubierto?"._

- ¡De ningún modo permitiremos que ofendas nuestro olfato de nuevo!, de hoy en adelante entra por la puerta oculta del jardín trasero, la encentraras cubierta por el musgo, aquí ¡ten la llave y no vuelvas a pasar por aquí! – Itachi estaba sorprendido, _"¡¿tenemos puerta oculta en el jardín trasero?"_, ganas le dieron de tomar aquellos guardias y golpearlos, darle una llave tan importante a cualquiera comprometía la seguridad del castillo, pero sería después, por el momento no se quejaría.

Sin tener que ocultarse al ir por donde nadie lo viera, corrió sin parar hasta la puerta trasera, deseoso de libertad no pensó en que se debería de cambiar, así se llego hasta el lugar y la puerta enmohecida logro hallar, ahora estaba abierta y podía escapar, _"solo unas horas y entonces podre regresar"_ sonrió consciente que tal vez esa era su primera travesura y una felicidad que no entendía lleno su corazón.

XXX

Llego a la villa sin ninguna interrupción, noto en cambio que al llegar al pueblo todos lo evitaban sin excepción, se dio cuenta entonces que sus ropas no había cambiado y que era natural el ser evitado, un niño lanzó contra él un huevo.

- ¡Aléjate de aquí porquero! – Vio en los rostros repugnancia y enojo y algo en él lo hizo sentir pequeño _"soy un príncipe"_ se dijo _"no importa cuál sea mi aspecto"_, se irguió entonces con soberbia y pasó entre los habitantes con orgullo, _"lo que vale en un hombre no es como luzca sino lo que hay por dentro"_. Eran palabras sabias sin duda, pero la verdad de pronto se sintió cruda.

- Porquero, acaso no te he dicho que rodees el pueblo, no queremos gente como tu ensuciando el lugar – Un hombre enorme lo comenzó a atacar, tal vez agredido pero no intimidado el fiero príncipe se defendió, rápidamente aquel gigante al suelo fue a parar, otros observadores en la pelea se fueron a involucrar. Golpes se lanzaron algunos acertaron, pero Itachi no lanzó golpe sin su destino hallar, rápidamente los enemigos comenzaron a escasear. Cansado por su pelea no vio como un carruaje a él se dirigía, a tiempo lo esquivo pero al caballo asusto, perdiendo el control del carruaje el cochero se cayó, Itachi salto, tratando de evitar una desgracia, jalo las riendas con fuerza e hiso al animal frenar, la carroza se volcó perdiendo todo lo que en ella se llevaba, todo quedo en silencio, Itachi se levanto del suelo y al carruaje se acerco, para ver si en algo podía ayudar, mas una mujer salió del lugar.

- ¡¿Quién ha sido el culpable de esto? Pagara caro su atrevimiento – Aquella mujer su ira reflejaba, pero observo que todos señalaban, al porquero que junto a ella estaba.

Itachi se sintió extrañamente inseguro.

- ¡Fue un accidente se lo juro! – Aquella mujer su vista no bajo, se sentía que con fuerza lo podía atacar – ¡Se lo pagare téngalo por seguro! – Aquella mujer no cedió en su ira, pero un hombre de pelo plateado con un solo ojo se puso en su mira.

- Anko san, ¡por favor tranquilícese!, ¡veremos que se ha salvado y haremos cuenta de los daños! – La mujer miro al hombre que le hablaba y señalo al porquero que le miraba.

- Kakashi, ¡es un porquero!, ¡¿acaso crees que puede pagarme? ¡llevaba comida y seda!, ¡además mi carruaje se ha dañado! ¡¿Crees acaso que podrá arreglarlo? – Kakashi miro el daño, en verdad no creía que aquel hombre pudiera pagarlo, mas se dirigió a él para preguntar.

- ¿Traes algo con lo que puedas pagar? – Itachi se dio cuenta que no llevaba dinero en aquel traje de porquero.

- Si me das tiempo, ¡volveré con el dinero! – Aquella mujer sintió su rabia elevar.

- Acaso crees que te voy a dejar, sin duda saldrás huyendo y no volveré a ver mi dinero – Kakashi, sabía que eso podía ser verdad e Itachi pensó en el porqué, en su palabra no podían confiar.

- Entonces cargaras todo lo que se haya salvado y para Anko san trabajaras hasta que tu deuda se halla saldado – Itachi hizo cálculos mentales _"creo que trabajando como porquero me tomara algo de tiempo"_.

XXX

Llegaron por fin a la casa de la mujer, Itachi bajo de su espalda el cargamento que podía traer, luego se dio vuelta hacia el caballo y también lo descargo y el cochero se lo llevo. Anko lo miraba con desdén, mientras con enojo abría su portón, dos jóvenes salieron con alegría.

- ¡Madre!, ¡esperábamos tu venida! – Anko miro con orgullo a sus niñas una rubia con su cabello atado en una coleta y sus ojos azules como el cielo la llenaban de alegría, la otra tenía el pelo rosado, sus ojos eran de un verde jade y su espirito tan fuerte como el de ella, lo cual la enorgullecía.

- ¿Donde está el carruaje y el resto de las cosas?, ¡porque de seguro esto es poca cosa! – dijo la peli rosa.

- Sakura cariño ya te contare, por lo pronto a Hinata quiero ver – Una joven de piel blanca y cabellos obscuros salió ante su nombre.

- ¿Mando llamarme? – Anko la miro con desprecio y señalo al porquero.

- Este hombre trabajara para nosotras de hoy en adelante, hasta que pueda pagarme, llévalo a las porquerizas y no le des alimento, esta para pagarnos no para buscar sustento – Hinata miro aquel hombre y le dedico una sonrisa – Hinata, cuando lo acomodes regresa y mete las cosas a la casa – Itachi frunció en entrecejo.

- Si me permite es demasiado peso, yo lo llevare adentro – Anko lo miro desafiante.

-¿Acaso crees que dejaras tu aroma en mi hogar? – Aquellas jovencitas se comenzaron a burlar – ¡Has como te digo pues a tus labores debes volver! – Hinata se inclino con respeto y se dirigió al porquero mientras la puerta detrás de ella se oía. Hinata se acerco al hombre y le dio una leve inclinación.

- Me llamo Hinata, sígame por favor – Itachi no dijo nada, mas noto que solo ella desde el principio con respeto lo trataba, la observo mientras la seguía su ropa era vieja y estaba rota, le quedaba grande, no la ceñía, sin embargo estaba limpia y su aroma a flores percibía. Llegaron al patio trasero y Hinata los corrales de los cerdos le mostro.

- Estos son los animales que tenemos, dos corrales de pequeños y grandes cerdos – Itachi asintió y se dio cuenta de que estaban bien cuidados.

- ¿Quien suele cuidar de ellos? – pregunto, y vio como la mujer se sonrojo.

- Yo cuido de todo lo que ve, ¡me hago cargo de ellos desde el amanecer! – Itachi se sintió admirado y un tanto avergonzado de que una mujer hiciera un trabajo tan pesado. Luego Hinata le pido la siguiera y a un pajar lo llevo.

- No es mucho pero la paja hace buena cama y podrá descansar – Itachi sintió que en su interior que se reía "_esto es divertido de sabanas de seda he pasado a un pajar"_, Podía bien escapar y volver a palacio y nadie lo sabría pero por alguna razón las circunstancias lo divertían _"sigamos la corriente un poco"_ sin duda la experiencia lo valdria.

..


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

EL PRINCIPE PORQUERO

Para Itachi eso era una pesadilla, aquellos cerdos no cooperaban y para colmo aquella mujer lo corregía.

- Itachi san, ¡por favor! antes de servirles, el comedero y el bebedero hay que limpiarles – Dos veces había hecho aquello, mientras que durante ese tiempo aquella niña las vacas había bañado y ordeñado, a las gallinas alimentado, los borregos aseado y cepillado y ahora abría el corral para que pastaran en el prado, miro su trabajo de nuevo, no entendía porque le insistía que estaba mal hecho.

- Hinata san, dos veces lo he lavado ¡¿por qué dice que no lo he aseado? – Hinata le sonrió y la cerca salto, tomo entre sus manos la cubeta con jabón y hasta la mitad el comedero limpio. Cuando Itachi miro, blanco cuan nieve quedó, ahora veía la diferencia y es que la otra mitad era una vergüenza. Hinata le sonrió mientras que la cubeta y el cepillo le ofreció.

- ¿No entiendo porque esforzarse tanto con estos animales?, ¡si terminaran asados en cualquier instante! – el rostro de Hinata se entristeció y a los lechoncitos acaricio.

- Por eso mismo les debemos estar agradecidos, hacerlos felices mientras estén aún vivos – Itachi la escucho y su semblante se relajo, viéndolo de ese modo, tenía razón, luego se dio cuenta, de que eso era una afrenta, ¿acaso lo acusaba de no tener consciencia?. Le arrebato el jabón y el cepillo lavo todo aquello hasta dejarlo blanco y casi pulido. Bañar los puerquitos resulto aún menos divertido, no atrapo ninguno y termino de estiércol batido. Hinata rio con disimulo y cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el entrecejo se dio por ofendido.

- Lo siento Itachi san, pero lo estás haciendo mal – nuevamente salto la cerca y de una pata trasera agarro el primero, de uno en uno la mitad de los cerditos fue atrapando y bañando hasta dejarlos rechinando, los coloco en una esquina. Itachi se sentía nuevamente humillado, _"ninguna mujer me vencera"_, imitando sus movimientos pronto a todos capturo y un buen baño les dio, dejándolos en aquel rincón, luego se dirigió a Hinata con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Antes de que el reaccionara ella ya el trinche manipulaba y la cama de paja quitaba.

- trae paja limpia del granero Itachi san, ¡yo sacare esto! – Itachi salto la cerca con agilidad, llego al granero y una paca en su hombro hecho y con Hinata pronto regreso, para entonces ya ella la vieja paja había sacado y el lugar limpiado, debía admitirlo, estaba impresionado. Entre los dos pronto el chiquero se limpio pero ahora con tierra Hinata un pozo lleno, luego agua agrego, una ceja en el rostro de Itachi se levanto.

- Si les pones lodo se ensuciaran nuevamente – Hinata lo miro y luego asintió.

- De que se bañen en lodo se trata ciertamente – Itachi no comprendió y Hinata continuo – Los cerdos no sudan, usan el lodo para mantener su frescura – Itachi sintió un poco de vergüenza ya que ella lo instruía, en algo que se supone, el sabia. Hinata lo miro pensativo y algo confundido _"puedo ver que para él, todo esto es nuevo, sin duda por alguna desgracia en este oficio ha caído"_

- Vamos Itachi san, no sientas desconsuelo – Hinata quería animarlo y lo llamó con alegría - ¡veras que pronto disfrutas todo esto! – Itachi la miro, ¡se equivocaba!, ¡el no sentía ninguna pena por aquello!, ¡pero era un príncipe y no quería ninguna explicación dar!, se dio la vuelta y se comenzó a retirar, mas su andar erguido pronto se vio interrumpido cuando una bola de lodo en su cabeza fue a dar, se volvió molesto hacia ella pero antes de decir algo otra bola de lodo lo golpeo _"¡esto es guerra!"_ pensó, salto hacia aquel foso y entre sus manos un poco de lodo tomo, pero antes de que se levantara una cubeta de agua lo baño, Hinata se reía y comenzó a saltar a su lado salpicándolo todo, Itachi no perdería, aprovechando que estaba en cuclillas tomo su muñeca y al lodo la tiro, se levanto victorioso mas ahora Hinata no se movía se acerco preocupado, extendiéndole la mano y aprovechando su descuido Hinata lo jalo, ahora los dos en el lodo reían y una guerra de bolas de lodo se suscito, Hinata se dio por vencida cuando una cubeta con aquel espeso contenido la baño.

-Te doy la victoria Itachi san, ¡me rindo!, ¡es obvio que en artes de guerra estas instruido! – Itachi sonrió y la mano le extendió, jamás en toda su vida había estado tan sucio y divertido.

- Bueno, ¡por lo menos hemos terminado! – Nuevamente escucho a Hinta reír, ¿qué quería eso decir?.

- Lo siento Itachi san, pero no es así, apenas el de los pequeños hemos terminado aún falta el de los mayores ser arreglado – La sangre le llego a los pies.

Suspirando dijo - ¡Empecemos de una vez! – Hinata se sintió apenada.

- Temo que debo dejarlo, pues otros quehaceres me están esperando – Itachi se sintió desolado, era ella quien lo estaba enseñando.

-nh, tal vez no se dé cuenta, pero… sin usted estoy perdido – Hinata levanto su rostro y por primera vez lo miro de frente, Itachi noto algo diferente, el color de sus ojos era poco frecuente, eran casi blancos con un tono lavanda.

- Me temo que debo asearme y hacer para mi madrasta y hermanastras el desayuno, mas volveré tan pronto termine con ese apuro – Itachi se extraño al oír aquellas palabras, ¡¿acaso no era ella la criada?. Quiso preguntar pero antes de hacerlo la vio alejar.

XXX

Mientras Hinata se ausentaba, Itachi al techo se trepaba, pues necesitaba saber en donde se encontraba. Se paro erguido contemplando el lugar, cualquiera que lo viera podría notar, entre todo aquel lodo y estiércol, su porte singular, sintió el viento contra su rostro soplar y un gran ruido lo hizo voltear, aquellas dos jóvenes que ayer lo recibieron salian gritando con alegría singular, sus vestidos de seda salían a mostrar, girando varias veces y bailando sin parar. Sakura, si recordaba bien se llamaba una de esas criaturas en particular. Se arrodillo sobre el techo y las observo, se veían hermosas y sus ojos no les podía quitar, tal vez debería cortejar alguna, su madre se alegraría y ambas eran de buena familia, mas Itachi no era cualquiera y primero les haría una prueba.

Hinata salió de la cocina, a buscar a Itachi a toda prisa, miro hacia todos lados y solo a Ino y a Sakura encontró, sus nuevos vestidos de seda lucían con esplendor, luego sintió que alguien observaba, miro hacia los lados y no vio nada, luego levanto su mirada, ¡ahí! en el tejado, Itachi estaba, pero noto que su mirada a Ino y a Sakura buscaba, se sintió triste y devastada volvió lentamente a la cocina y se miro en el pequeño espejo roto que en ella tenía _"pequeña tonta"_ se decía _"¿en que pensabas cuando te dijo que sin ti perdido se sentía? _sus ojos de lagrimas se comenzaron a llenar, mas el orgullo la volvió a levantar _"Hija soy de Hiashi Hyuga y aunque el ya no este, su nombre habré de honrar ¡nunca nadie me vera llorar!"_.

XXX

Hinata regreso mas tarde de mala gana aquel lugar, pues aunque no le gustara, le había prometido ayudar y los animalitos no tenían porque pagar. Itachi salto para pararse frente a ella.

- Te tomo bastante terminar – Hinata asintió, mas su mirada no volvió a levantar, juntos llegaron hasta la porqueriza que faltaba por acabar.

XXX

Al anochecer terminaron sus quehaceres mas no su suplicio, olía mal y tenía el estomago vacio, un suave golpe en la puerta del granero oyó, se levanto y de mala gana abrió, frente a él estaba Hinata, que pensando que no era su culpa el haberla ilusionado y que en todo el día no había probado bocado, algo de alimento le había llevado.

- Itachi san, perdone que lo venga a despertar, pensé que tal vez algo querría tomar – Diciendo esto levanto una bandeja, en ella, un potaje y verduras frescas, Itachi lo tomo y rápidamente lo devoro, su estomago dejo de doler, mas su mal olor lo iba a enloquecer.

- Hianta san, ¿Dónde puedo tomar un baño? – Hinata reflexiono, que sin duda aquello era lo mejor. Rápidamente salió y con un enorme barril regreso, Itachi la vio entrar y salir varias veces con agua en unas cubetas, lleno el barril hasta la mitad con agua fría y luego corrió a la cocina, lleno el resto con agua caliente y pronto Itachi tenía agua para un baño decente, más un problema enfrento que hicieron sus mejillas teñirse de color.

- Hinata san, mucho me temo, que no tengo después del baño que ponerme – Hinata se abochorno y sus mejillas encendió _"naturalmente, después del baño no puede desnudo exponerse"_, salió nuevamente y regreso con ropas de hombre bastantes decentes.

- Eran de mi padre, también me llevare sus ropas para lavarlas al instante – Itachi asintió.

Hinata salió y espero con paciencia para que aquel hombre cambiara su vestimenta, cuando salió un infarto por poco le dio, lucia gallardo e imponente, bajo su mirada y sus ropas sucias tomo, mas antes de alejarse Itachi hablo.

- Hinata san, ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – Hinata se volvió sin comprender – A su padre me refiero, puedo ver que era un gran señor – Hinata sintió la tristeza aparecer.

- Cuando mi madre murió mi padre solo se sintió, fue entonces que Anko sama apareció, después de eso una enfermedad lo debilito, según los médicos su corazón no resistió, supongo que ni Anko sama disminuyo el dolor que por la muerte de mi madre mi padre sintió – Hinata suspiro profundo y se concentro en no llorar.

- Mas si esto era de tu padre, no se supone que tu deberías gobernar? – Hinata se sintió sofocada por todas sus preguntas, mas lo tomo con paciencia.

- Mi padre no dejo testamento y por ley a su cónyuge le tocaban bienes y dinero, Anko sama nos dejo quedar, pero a cambio debíamos trabajar – Itachi noto que no hablaba en singular.

- ¿Nos?, ¿con quién más usted estaba? – Hinata sonrió con melancolía.

- Mi primo Neji que con nosotros vivía y mi hermanita Hanabi a quien yo enormemente protegía – Miro hacia el cielo con amargura, extrañando enormemente esas figuras.

- ¿Acaso han muerto? – Escucho con suave voz preguntar, mas Hinata sonrió y luego negó.

- Neji se hizo soldado, es muy bueno, esta condecorado, mas de rango no lo han elevado – El rostro de Hinata mostraba orgullo – Mi pequeña hermana está internada y la veo cada cuarto fin de semana, su educación la pagamos con lo poco que Neji nos manda y lo poco que obtengo por algunos trabajos – Itachi se sintió perdido, tanto dolor mientras él vivía sin conflicto – En fin creo que ya he hablado mucho por un día, mañana tal vez, le pida que me cuente su vida.

Itachi la vio alejar y en aquella cocina entrar, luego pensó que tal vez a su primo podría promocionar y trabajo en el palacio a ella dar.

XXX

El día siguiente, fue recibido con un desayuno en verdad extraño, medio huevo acompañado con algunas verduras y la mitad de una fruta, no se quejo sin embargo y agradeció aquel plato, su día fue mejor sin dudar e hizo más rápido su labor, pronto los dos corrales término, era medio día y el calor lo afligía, se acerco a la cocina ahí el techo buena sombra hacia, sintió un delicioso olor y para no importunar por una pequeña ventana se asomo, ahí a Hinata vio, ocupada en servir tres viandas para luego salir corriendo por una puerta que a la casa entraba, luego regreso, tomo un pan, en una servilleta lo envolvió y luego en la chimenea lo escondió, con el resto del pan un platón lleno, tomo también un frutero y de fruta lo lleno y con eso partió, por tercera vez apareció, agua, vino y jugo tomo y de nuevo en aquella casa ingreso. Por cuarta vez apareció y esta vez un hermoso pastel saco. Tal desfile de manjares lo enloqueció, todo olía bien y sin duda se le antojo. Por quinta vez Hinata apareció esta vez seguida por Anko sama.

- Hinata querida, todo en verdad estaba delicioso, ahora debemos ahorrar, déjame ver en que te puedo ayudar – Hinata se movió a un lado y la observo inspeccionar su cocina, tomo la olla y un plato – Toma Hinata, ¡sírvete querida! – tomo el cucharon más grande y lo lleno lo mas que pudo – Hinata – Escucho a Anko llamar - niña si comes tanto engordaras aún mas – con enfado la miro mas Hinata su labio inferior mordió y sus ojos al suelo bajo. Itachi ante el comentario se enfureció y sus puños apretó. Anko con burla sonrió – Bien, supongo que un exceso de vez en cuando nos podemos permitir - luego tomo una naranja y en la mesa la coloco, dos zanahorias y una papa le aproximo, luego tomo todo lo que sobraba y en los desperdicios los hecho – Ha salido mucho alimento para los cerdos Hinata, mi niña, te suplico no seas tan desperdiciada – Hinata asintió y Anko sama se retiro. Rápidamente otro plato tomo Itachi observo que la mitad del potaje se sirvió, separo los vegetales en dos y la naranja partió, saco el pan de la chimenea y en dos lo dividió, comió su mitad rápidamente esperando que nadie la viera, lavo sus trastes y salió a los corrales a la carrera. Itachi miro que se dirigía a la porqueriza y comprendió que ese tiempo su porción le compartía. Mas la noche anterior un plato completo le entrego, lo que significaba que a la cama con el estomago vacio se retiro. Sintió que su corazón se encogía y un enojo contra aquella mujer, Anko san nacía.

Llego la noche y el plato rechazo.

-Hinata san, cómalo usted por favor, me siento algo cansado y cuando como pesado me es difícil conciliar el sueño – Hinata entendió lo que hacía, el era gentil y se lo agradecía, se inclino ante ello y volvió a la cocina.

Itachi la vio marchar, más de la casa por una ventana a Sakura vio asomar, una tiara de brillantes en su cabeza lucia a Hinata llamo. Recordó entonces el día anterior, una prueba realizaría para saber a cuál de las dos muchachas cortejaría, se escurrió entre las sombras y salió del lugar y corriendo hacia el palacio se fue sin parar.

XXX

Era media noche cuando Sasuke a su hermano escucho llegar.

- ¡¿Acaso estas demente? ¡Nos tenias con pendiente! – Itachi lo miro y una sonrisa en su rostro apareció.

- Creo que fuiste tú, el único que me extraño – Luego Sasuke noto sus ropas y su olor.

- Itachi esas ropas no van con tu estatus y ¡¿por qué hueles a verraco? – Itachi se dio cuenta que por mucho que se haya lavado el olor se había penetrado, luego recordó, con horror lo que tuvo que hacer, para a una cerda en cinta poner.

- No preguntes hermano, ¡en verdad no quieres saber! – Tomo algo de dinero y en un saco puso, queso, pan, jamón y algo de beber, Sasuke lo miraba sin entender.

- Quiero que me hagas un favor – Sasuke asintió sin temor – Corta la rosa del rosal que cada seis años da flor – Sasuke se tenso y puso cara de horror.

- ¡De ningún modo!, soy joven y estoy encariñado con a la vida, ¡mi madre me matara si toco su flor más querida! – Itachi asintió.

- Si te llega a preguntar, di que yo te lo pedí y que es para dama cortejar – Sasuke se helo, su hermano había perdido la razón – Toma la rosa y llévala a esta dirección en el está el nombre de la dama en cuestión - diciendo esto un papel le extendió – no digas que es del príncipe solo de un gran señor, también lleva alimento para una semana y déjalo en la parte trasera de la casa.

- Itachi, espero que la dama valga la pena, porque si no perderás mas que la cabeza – Itachi rio y a su hermano abrazo – antes de irte, al menos deberías cumplirme– Itachi lo miro y recordó que con él hacía tiempo quería batirse.

- Seguro, porque no.

XXX

Era entrada la mañana cuando Itachi regreso aquella casa, cuando miro ya estaba hecha su labor, busco a Hinata entre las vacas y gallinas, con los borregos y en la cocina mas no la encontró y sin saber porque se asusto, corrió al granero y ahí la encontró, estaba cambiando las sábanas sobre la paja que le servía de colchón. Hinata lo sintió entrar y sus ojos busco.

- Itachi, por un momento creí…- mas la frase no termino.

- ¡¿que no volvería? ¡mas sin embargo mi cama limpias! – Itachi se le acerco, estaba contento de haberla encontrado – Tengo una deuda que saldar, pero otro trabajo tenía que ir a terminar – Hinata le sonrió, eso lo explicaba mejor. Itachi le enseño el costal y junta a él la hizo sentar. Le puso en sus manos algo de pan, queso y jamón.

- Conseguí algo de comida, me pregunto, ¿si deseas conmigo compartirla? – Hinata asintió con alegría y aquellos alimentos en silencio junto a él compartía.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Nruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

EL PRINCIPE PORQUERO

Era ya más de medio día cuando Hinata el portón abrió y a un joven sirviente encontró. Sasuke miro aquella joven _"¡Dios! podría vestirse mejor"._

- Estoy aquí de parte de mi señor, que a la señorita Ino desea conocer y con un obsequio me ha pedido que la venga a ver – Hinata miro la pequeña caja que en las manos aquel joven traía y con una leve reverencia hacia el se dirigió.

- ¡sígame por favor! – Sasuke dudo, pero por otro lado, curiosidad sentía, por ver, en lo que su hermano mayor se metía.

Ya adentro Sasuke pudo ver cuán limpio el lugar lucia, no solo el piso resplandecía, ventanas, paredes, muebles y candelabros habían sido lavados _"¡al menos es gente limpia!, ¡mas deben tener hordas de sirvientes para tener todo tan reluciente!_". Llegaron a la sala y Hinata le pidió que esperara.

- Avisare a Anko sama – Sasuke asintió y en ese lugar espero

XXX

Anko, Ino y Sakura frente a Sasuke estaban, ahora Ino la cajita abría con suma alegría y un dulce aroma de un pequeño botón de rosa proveniente, lleno el ambiente.

- ¡Es una flor únicamente! – dijo Ino con desconsuelo – si es un señor tan prominente, ¡no debió de enviar una solamente!. – Sasuke molesto estaba pero su expresión no lo denotaba.

- Mi señora, por el aroma de esta flor debe notar, que sin duda es especial, nace de un rosal que florece una vez cada seis años, su aroma no tiene igual y cuando el botón abra su hermosura solo a usted igualara – Ino escucho la explicación, pero aún pobre el regalo le pareció, tomo la caja con desdén y agradeció, mas antes de ser despedido Hinata intervino.

- ¡Tal vez desee tomar algo!, agua, comida o ¿un poco de vino? – Anko miro molesta a quien consideraba menos que a una sirvienta de lo cual Sasuke se dio cuenta.

- ¡Gracias! – Dijo con una reverencia – gentil es su hospitalidad, mas en otro momento será -Sasuke dio una reverencia y de casa fue despedido, cuando la puerta detrás de él se cerro, las sienes se froto _"Itachi, ¡estas ciego simplemente!, ¡no tiene gracia y es vana la insolente!"_. Luego tomo un saco y fue detrás de la casa dejando entre unos arbustos escondido, lo que su hermano le había pedido.

XXX

Al anochecer Itachi la barda salto y el saco con comida encontró, al abrirlo para ver su contenido, una nota vio.

_Querido hermano:_

_Tu encargo he cumplido, mas me temo que esa flor se pierda en el olvido, la dama es bella, pero dudo tenga inteligencia, la otra en cambio parece tener más presencia._

_Sasuke._

Itachi guardo la carta y salto nuevamente.

XXX

Al día siguiente Itachi trabajaba mientras a una de las ventanas contemplaba ahora la flor había abierto y solo esperar quedaba, pronto podría saber, si aquella mujer, era más que lo que dejaba ver y es que una cualidad aquella flor tenia, que no muchos conocían, al ser del rosal desprendida dependía su vida de quien la sostenía, si su corazón valía, viviría, si no, tristemente se secaría.

Itachi vigilo aquella flor todo el día y a Hinata poca atención ponía, ella noto en cambio, que a él algo le sucedía, pues a la ventana de su hermanastra siempre su rostro volvía, aún así, hacia el no cambio, le ayudaba y comida le traía. Llego la tarde e Itachi noto que la rosa decaía, ahora los pétalos estaban tristes, lo que significaba que pronto moriría, cerró los ojos y suspiro con exasperación _"¡Sasuke tenía razón!"._

La mañana llego e Ino miraba la flor seca en su balcón.

- No duro mucho, ¡vaya regalo de un gran señor!, ¡una triste flor que muy poco duro! – con una sonrisa burlona aseveró.

- No solo se ha secado ¡también apesta! – Sakura tapo su nariz ante aquel hedor que se desprendía de lo que antes fuera una flor, Ino tomo el jarrón y por la ventana grito – ¡Hinata! ¡Acércate por favor! – Hinata levanto su mirada hacia la ventana e Itachi la imito - ¡llévate esto! Por favor – Ino le lanzo el jarrón y Hinata por muy poco lo esquivo, cuando cayó, se rompió y todo su contenido se esparció, luego miro a Ino que la veía sonriente – si la quieres ¡quédatela!, ¡es digna de una sirviente! - Hinata tomo la rama seca que contenía lo que quedaba de la flor y entre sus ropas la coloco, luego recogió los trozos del jarrón y en la basura los hecho - ¡Eso tengo yo por aceptar baratijas!, l¡a próxima vez solo aceptare sortijas! – Saskura rio e Ino a su cuarto regreso. Itachi miro la escena primero con tristeza y luego con rencor _"su belleza, ante mis ojos se desvanece, solo sabe causar dolor, probare con Sakura, veremos si en ella si hay algún valor"._

XXX

Aquella noche Itachi volvió a palacio confundido y enfurecido. Hizo llenar la tina y se dio un buen baño ¡bastante merecido! _"eso no es lo que había pensado"_

- No creo que mi madre lo tome con diversión – dijo al aire, pensando que solo se encontraba.

- ¡¿Significa que la rosa se seco? – Itachi miro a la puerta y a su hermano encontró.

- Otouto necesito otro favor – Sasuke se acerco a su hermano y le arrimo su vestimenta – El ave negra debes llevar a ese lugar de nueva cuenta – Sasuke palideció y la sien se froto.

- ¡Definitivamente no! – Itachi lo miro con frialdad y Sasuke lo noto - En verdad, pienso que te hago un favor cuando me niego, esa mujer no vale la pena – Itachi puso una mano en su hombro.

- lo sé, en un día seco la flor – Sasuke se sorprendió.

- ¡Increíble en verdad!, ¡no pensé que duraría! ¡Creí que cuando la tocara se moriría! – Itachi frunció el seño "¡Sasuke se percato primero!, en juzgar a las personas siempre he sido bueno, ¡¿por qué ahora fallo de lleno?. Por un momento dudo, pero luego regreso su resolución

- Sasuke , esta vez a la otra dama, el ave debes dar- Sasuke cruzo los brazos y dudo en hablar.

- ¡A-Ah!, ¡sé lo que pretendes y no funcionara! – Itachi lo vio confundido – ¡Quieres que me maten para así tu puesto de heredero consolidar! – Itachi rio ante la ocurrencia.

- Sasuke ¡en verdad no hay problema!, el ave es mía, ¡nadie se quejara! – Sasuke medito el predicamento, aún así su padre no estaría contento.

- ¡¿Sabes? te prefería cuando de las mujeres huías – Sasuke lo pensó un momento - ahora ¿con que pretexto me debo de acercar? si el mismo señor regala un obsequio a la otra hermana, por fresco lo van a rechazar – Itachi reflexiono un momento, aquello era cierto - ¡tal vez! ¡¿Un regalo de un admirador secreto? – Itachi negó, ¡aquello era un reto!

XXX

La mañana siguiente Hinata salió de la casa muy sonriente, algo había en su mente y con Itachi quería compartirlo solamente.

- ¡Itachi san!, ¡Itachi san! - gritaba con euforia y alegría, entre sus manos algo sostenía, toco la puerta del granero, mas solamente encontró silencio, suspiro con resignación, había salido nuevamente, miro aquello que estaba en sus manos, los rojos pétalos asomaron y una gran sonrisa se poso en sus labios.

XXX

Entrada era la mañana, cuando Itachi volvió, una vez más, su trabajo hecho hallo, fue directo a la cocina cuando Hinata apenas salía.

- Hinata san ¡no deberías hacer lo que me correspondía! – Hinata lo miro sorprendida, luego, aquel rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

- No fue nada, ¡en verdad!, algún día tu me cubrirás – Itachi sonrió ante aquello.

- No creo que para cocinar sea bueno – Hinata rio ante aquello.

- Oh Itachi san, hago mucho más que cocinar, puedes al resto de los animales atender o pisos y paredes fregar – Itachi estaba sorprendido y su rostro se mostro compungido.

- Terminaría muerto si hiciera todo esto – Hinata fingió molestia.

- Yo no estoy muerta, lo estaría, si del trabajo huyera – Itachi sonrió, pues entendió que en su trabajo ella daba lo mejor.

- ¡Bien! entonces, mañana en tus labores ayudare, mas no te quejes después, pues seguramente dolores de cabeza te causare – Itachi miro como Hinata le sonreía y sintió que todo en él se estremecía. Luego la campana de la puerta oyeron sonar y Hinata se tuvo que disculpar, Itachi la tomo del brazo antes de que partiera.

- Te espero en el granero – Hinata asintió, desde hacía algunos días comían juntos algunos alimentos que el conseguía _"es un buen hombre, ¿Cómo es que nadie lo entendía?"._Luego recordó algo _"¡oh! ¡Es cierto! olvide decirle sobre mi secreto, ¡bueno! ¡se lo diré en otro momento!"_

XXX

Hinata abrió la puerta y reconoció al sirviente del otro día.

- Buenos días – Saludo Hinata, a quien enfrente de si tenía.

- Buenas las tenga, mi señor me envía nuevamente a ver a la señora Anko y a sus hijas – Hinata sonrió y el paso le cedió, Sasuke entro, esta vez una jaula cubierta con una manta en sus manos sostenía.

Anko sama y sus hijas estaban ante aquel joven de nueva cuenta.

- Mi señor me envía para ver si el anterior regalo a la joven ha agradado – Ino frunció el seño y levanto el mentón.

- ¡Su regalo pudo haber sido mucho mejor! – Anko miro con molestia a su hija, debía tapar la afrenta, para no dar mala apariencia.

- Su regalo fue de su agrado, pero mi hija se dio cuenta, que a su hermana había agraviado, puesto que ella no recibió algo tan preciado, fue por eso que su generoso corazón, decidió regalarlo – Sasuke sonrió, aquello acomodaba a su plan mejor.

- Mi señor siente su torpeza, era de esperar que una dama tan hermosa y diestra no deseara hacer sentir inferior a una mujer de tan gran inteligencia – Las dos jóvenes sonrieron ante el alago, por lo que Sasuke se sintió animado – Cuando hable a mi señor de su otra hija, se dio cuenta de su descuido, dar algo a una dama sin demostrarle a la otra su gran valía, fue un descuido involuntario, por lo que ahora me manda a ella con este regalo – Sasuke se dio un golpe mental _"¡Dios!, ¡cuánto cuesta adular! ¡Itachi! ¡Me las va a pagar!"._ Sakura se acerco y observo la jaula que en sus manos le ofrecía, cuando el quito la manta vio el ave negra que ahí traía.

- ¡Cielo santo! ¡Un cuervo negro! – dijo con espanto mientras daba un salto. Sasuke frunció el seño _"¡y yo que pensé que cerebro tenía!"._

- Mi señora no juzgue lo que ve sin antes escuchar – Sasuke levanto la jaula y al ave hablo.

- ¡Canta por favor! – ante aquella petición el ave comenzó a cantar, su canto lleno cada rincón del lugar, era hermoso, jamás nadie había escuchado nada igual, haciendo gala de habilidad junto a las notas se unieron palabras con relatos y aventuras – Sakura salto de felicidad, su canto era algo especial. Ino una cara de enojo hizo _"¡el muy canalla me dio una mísera flor y a ella algo mejor!"_

Itachi supo que el ave había llegado, el sonido de su canto era algo no igualado, sonrió con satisfacción _"¡al fin podre ver lo que hay en el corazón de esta mujer!"._ Aquella ave tenia al igual que la flor algo especial, solo cantaba lo que había en el corazón de quien se lo pedía, en este caso supo que Sasuke lo había pedido por las aventuras que a las notas musicales se unían.

XXX

- ¡CANTA! - exigió Sakura al ave que junto a su ventana ahora colgaba, mas el ave solo la miraba, comenzó a cantar una melodía y entonces paro - ¡CANTA! – Exigió nuevamente. El ave la observo largamente, sacudió las plumas y comenzó a entonar algo demente, la melodía era estridente pero aún así tenía algo único y diferente, luego comenzó a cantar.

_**Se lo que quiero**_

_**Poder, fama y dinero**_

_**Que los hombres por mi se inclinen**_

_**Y de vestidos y alhajas me llenen**_

_**¡Bella ser!**_

_**¡Más que ningún otro ser!**_

_**Un palacio habitar**_

_**Y un reino gobernar**_

_**¡¿Quién me lo podrá dar?**_

Todos escucharon el canto, Ino frunció el entrecejo.

- ¡¿Quien le enseñaría eso?" – Negó con la cabeza, _"¡quien haya sido!, ¡tiene sueños de grandeza!, ¡pero creo que es persona de gran pereza!"._

Anko sama escucho la canción_, "¡que horrible ser!, ¡el que a esa ave enseño!"._

Hinata al escuchar sintió gran pesar _"pobre ser, ¡cuánto vacio en su alma ha de tener!"._

Sakura por su lado sentía que era la mejor canción que jamás hubiese escuchado, sin embargo se dio cuenta que a todos había disgustado, por lo que comento con falso enojo.

- Tonta ave y que fea es, si no canta cosas bellas, no tiene gracia debería matarla y tirarla de una vez– Ino miraba divertida y se retiro a su cuarto convencida de que el regalo de su hermana al igual que el suyo para nada servía

Itachi estaba sentado en la barda y con atención escuchaba, sintió la ira de su corazón salir _"no hay nada en esa canción que no sea, vanidad, codicia y ambición malintencionada"_, se dio cuenta con tristeza que ninguna de esas mujeres valía la pena, suspiro con cansancio y miro al cielo estrellado _"no, ¡aquí no encontrare a mi ser amado!"_ luego miro en dirección del palacio, _"¡tendré que resignarme a pasar años por mi madre acosado!"_ luego cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar, algo que no pudo lograr, miro hacia la casa y luego pensó, que para quedarse ahora, no tenía ninguna razón, luego recordó que había hecho una promesa _"ayudare a Hinata mañana en su labor, después de eso volveré a palacio a mi trabajo de rigor"_, luego miro hacia aquel balcón _"me pregunto si el ave podre rescatar, después de todo ¡no la quisiera dejar!"_. Después de eso volvió al granero _"será mejor por hoy dormir, mañana iré por dinero para de esto poder de una vez salir"_

XXX

Itachi y Hinata por los corrales se movían.

- Vamos Itachi san te llevo ventaja y solo soy una muchacha – Itachi miraba de reojo ¡en verdad iba muy adelantada!.

- No es justo, ¡tú estas acostumbrada y de borregos yo no sé nada! – Hinata reía ante el comentario.

- Tampoco de cerdos según recuerdo – Itachi se avergonzó, ¿era tan obvio que no sabía nada de tal labor? Ahora que recordaba, no era la primera vez que esa mujer lo retaba.

- ¡Muy bien Hinata! ¡El que acabe segundo hará por el primero cualquier cosa que él quiera! – Hinata se sonrojo y los dedos índices junto, tal sentencia la preocupo, Itachi la miro extrañado y se dio cuenta que su comentario podía ser malinterpretado _"solo con Sasuke hice antes ese tipo de acuerdos, debo de admitir que cuando se lo dices a una mujer suena incorrecto"._ Fue entonces que se sonrojo y Hinata discretamente rio.

- ¡Bien! – Dijo ella, cubriendo su error – entonces ¡prepárate!, porque después de esto hay que la ropa lavar – Itachi una ceja alzó, _"creo que cuando la rete, ¡debo pensarlo mejor!"_

Mientras volvían a su competencia, comenzaron a escuchar, que Sakura el ave volvía a poner a cantar, durante todo el día Itachi oyó sus sueños y esos deseos lo llenaron de horror _"eso merezco por mi error"._

El día termino y Hinata gano, ahora Itachi en el techo del granero se acomodo, miro sus manos estaban hinchadas, dolían y estaban ensangrentadas _"No recuerdo que ningún entrenamiento doliera tanto". _ Miro hacia la casa y su mirada en el balcón de sakura se concentro, miro a su ave, antes de que la ventana se cerrara, se veía cansada y desmejorada.

XXX

Al siguiente día Itachi vio como el ave decaía, primero dejo de cantar y luego ni siquiera se movía, sintió como su corazón languidecía, amaba el ave como a su vida, pensó en rescatarlo y eso haría, mas aquella noche la ventana se cerro, cuando fuera de día la rescataría, después de eso, ¡se iría!.

XXX

- ¡Hinataaaa! – escucho en la casa gritar al alba despuntar, poco tiempo después Hinata salía con aquella jaula vacía. Itachi coloco su rostro entre sus manos y lloro tristemente el haber sido tan imprudente.

Ese día Itachi no se movió y Hinata lo noto, era obvio que estaba triste y de mal humor, quiso preguntar si en algo podía ayudar más su mirada le impidió incluso hablar, se retiro discretamente _"hablare más tarde con él, cuando mejor se encuentre, si le comento lo que me paso tal vez se contente"_. Itachi meditaba, lo que el ave cantaba_, "solo hablaba de joyas, vestidos, poder y dinero, ¡son sus sueños!, ¡pero no quiere luchar por ellos!, ¡¿en verdad creerá?, ¿que alguien más se los dará?, _recordó entonces a la otra hermana Ino _"su corazón esta vacio, al igual que la otra solo busca su propio beneficio, sin importarles quien lleve el perjuicio"_, lamentó la pérdida de sus dos tesoros por dos mujeres de sueños tan poco valiosos _"todas son iguales, princesas y doncellas, no tienen diferencia, en el corazón de las mujeres no hay nada más que problemas"_ miraba fastidiado, con ira y con dolor a esas mujeres que en traje de seda alguna vez admiro.

De un salto volvió al tejado, permaneció ahí hasta que el sol se hubo ocultado, fue entonces que noto una pequeña luz que se movía por jardines y corrales que se detenia algunos instantes, estaba aún enojado, mas la curiosidad lo estaba matando, salto entre los matorrales y se acerco hasta aquella figura, pudo ver entonces que de Hinata se trataba, buscaba algo entre la tierra y la maleza mojada, luego tomaba algo y lo metía en un saco con gran destreza después de esto daba brinquitos y recitaba con fervor _'¡qué horror!, ¡qué horror!'_, primero la ceja levanto y la cabeza se rasco, lo que esa mujer hacia, ¡a él no le incumbía!, regreso luego al granero y miro como aquella luz en su trabajo seguía, sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia, cerró la puerta tras de sí y permaneció indeciso ahí, varias veces quiso salir, más su conciencia lo hizo desistir _"si salgo ahora pensara que la estoy espiando"_ suspiro ya cansado _"¡mañana averiguare lo que está pasando!"_

_**Gracias a todos por su apoyo, lamento la tardanza, solo quiero aclarar, en el cuento del porquero el príncipe utiliza un ave canora, no especifica pero se entiende que es un ruiseñor, pero… bueno…, ¡no me imagino a Itachi sin un cuervo! . Además los cuervos imitan sonidos y se podría decir que hablan por eso agregue lo de las palabras, ¡gracias a todos y hasta pronto!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

EL PRINCIPE PORQUERO

Aún no podía entender que es lo que ahí lo mantenía, En medio de la porqueriza fingía que su labor hacia, ya era más tarde de lo acostumbrado y Hinata de la casa no salía, para ser honesto ¡estaba bastante molesto!.

- ¡Suficiente! – dijo sin esconder su enojo _"¡me marchare y eso es todo!"_

De pronto sintió que alguien lo miraba, volvió sus ojos y no vio nada, luego escucho un sonido y bajo la mirada, ahí estaba un perro blanco que lo olfateaba, el animal estaba satisfecho y se alejo con calma, tres veces ladro y fue entonces que Hinata apareció, corrió hacia el perro y lo abrazo

- ¡Akamaru! – grito y de su cuello se colgó – ¡hace tiempo que no venias!, ingrato, ¡con pendiente me tenias! – El perro sonidos extraños hizo mientras sus caricias recibía.

-¡Akamaru!, ¡perro traidor!, ¡eres un acaparador!, ¡se supone que me avisarías si no encontrabas las arpías! – Una voz varonil hiso a Itachi y Hinata voltear, ahí sobre la barda un joven estaba, con falsa molestia y ojos sonrientes los miraba; tenia ojos negros y pelo castaño todo alborotado y unas marcas como tatuajes en las mejillas, en sus manos traía una caja con listones en las orillas. Luego lo vieron saltar y a Hinata ir a saludar. Itachi noto que los ojos de Hinata resplandecían y por alguna razón Itachi sintió que su sangre hervía.

- ¡Kiba! – Dijo mientras a aquel joven sonreía – ¡Hace tiempo que no te veía! – Itachi se acerco discretamente, procurando ser prudente. Hinata lo vio venir y espero hasta tenerlo ahí.

- Itachi san te presento a Kiba un amigo de toda mi vida– Kiba sonrió de medio lado, si no fuera humano, Itachi hubiera jurado que sus dientes eran colmillos afilados – Kiba el es Itachi san y es mi amigo mas reciente – Itachi no supo que decir, ¿eran amigos? o ¿solo conocidos? ¡Un momento! y porque eso le perturbaba, sin duda, algo en aquella presentación lo molestaba. Kiba lo saludo simplemente. Luego hacia todos lados miro y cuando seguro se sintió a Hinata ofreció el paquete.

- Kiba ¡no te hubieras molestado! – dijo Hinata antes de tomarlo, Itachi frunció el seño, aquel muchacho lo estaba enfureciendo.

- Debes estar bromeando, por el paquete, se que yo no podría pagarlo – Hinata lo miro cuestionando – Me llego recientemente, Neji te lo ha mandado – Hinata se sorprendió, la caja miro y se abrazo de ella con gran emoción, Kiba sonrió e Itachi con intriga la miro. Los nervios la consumían y ahí mismo lo abrió, de la caja saco una tela de blanco algodón que Hinata con alegría acaricio.

– ¡hare con ella un vestido espectacular! – Kiba asintió y Akamaru junto a ella salto, mas Itachi se incomodo _"¡vestidos!, ¿es que las mujeres solo piensan en atavíos?",_ los eventos ocurridos volvieron frescos a su mente, bufo y de brazos se cruzo cuando escucho que aquel joven hablo.

- Bien, mi tarea he cumplido por lo tanto me retiro, espero vértelo puesto para el próximo día festivo – Hinata lo miro, era cierto, el festival seria en poco tiempo por lo que con una sonrisa asintió y como despedida un gentil abrazo le dio. Kiba salto la barda, con gran agilidad mientras Akamaru lo seguía.

- Volveré para verte otro día – grito Kiba antes de perderse de vista.

Hinata pareció perderse un momento en sus pensamientos_"¡sin duda Neji ha pasado por muchos sufrimientos!"._ Luego vio que Itachi la veía, algo había en su mirar que no comprendía. Extendió la tela hacia él y se la mostro

- ¿verdad que es hermosa?, sin duda a Neji, mucho le costó – Itachi la rabia ya no controlo.

- ¡¿Pero es que todas las mujeres son vanas y superfluas?! ¡Parece que no tienen nada mas en la cabeza! - Hinata se congelo, nunca espero que el así le hablase y de vanidosa y superflua la tratase. Miro aquella tela y sus ojos se entristecieron y sin poder evitarlo sus lágrimas cayeron, Itachi no se inmuto mas como un tonto por descargar su ira en ella se sintió.

- No es vanidad – la escucho suavemente decir – Lo que tiene valor conozco, ¿que tiene querer lucir bien de impropio?, ¡quiero vestir con la mejor tela!, ¡quiero lucirla por estar orgullosa de ella! – Su voz se escucho con más fuerza, pero noto que sus lagrimas caían sobre aquella prenda – ¡Quiero que me vean!, a mi y no solo a una sirvienta, ¡quiero ser la chica a la cual cortejan y hermosa lucir para quienes sus corazones me ofrezcan! – Itachi oyó, pero el mensaje no escucho, lo que entendió, es que él tenía razón. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Fue entonces que Anko sama apareció, se acerco a Hinata y la observó.

- Se puede saber ¿de dónde esto salió? – Preguntaba mientras de los brazos de Hinata la tela arrancaba, Itachi se paro al advertir lo que pasaba.

- ¡Es un regalo de Neji!, ¡el me lo ha enviado! – Los ojos de Hinata se veían asustados y prácticamente suplicando.

- ¡Es un vil soldado!, ¿quieres que te crea?, ¡esto cuesta más que un año de su sueldo! – Ino y Sakura se acercaron cuando a su madre escucharon gritando – Sin duda ¡lo has robado! – Hinata se molesto y en sus ojos se mostro determinación.

- ¡Es mas valioso que solo eso!, ¡sin duda Neji mucho se ha sacrificado y algunos otros trabajos más habrá buscado!, mas no miento, ¡el me la ha regalado! – Itachi quien se daba la vuelta cayó entonces en cuenta, que la mejor tela no se determina por lo que está hecha, sino por el sacrificio que se hace para obtenerla.

- ¡Niña insolente!, ¡te atreves a mentirme tan abiertamente! – Anko lanzó la tela en el lodo y se preparo a golpearla, mas Itachi entre ellas se interponía, su mirada era fría y llena de ira. Anko se contuvo pero no por ello se detuvo

- ¡Que la has robado no tengo duda!, mas acepto que tampoco tengo prueba alguna – Miro con odio a su sirvienta y al porquero que estaba en medio, luego tuvo una idea – No te quiero cerca de mi dinero, ¡desde hoy vivirás en el granero! – Ino y Sakura se miraron con cómplices sonrisas. Pisaron con descaro aquella tela cuando a ellos se acercaron. Anko se volvió a ellas - vamos niñas - Mas antes de marchar a Hinata se voltearon a mirar.

- Hinata no te sientas mal – dijo Ino mientras la veía, Hinata alzo sus ojos hacia su hermanastra mientras en pie se ponía – míralo por el lado positivo – dijo mientras Sakura por el otro lado se le acercaba – ¡estarás muy bien acompañada! - y antes de que lo registrara hacia Itachi era arrojada. Aquellas chicas reían mientras en la casa se metían. Cuando Hinata abrió sus ojos los brazos de Itachi la sostenían, un enorme sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

- Al principio no entendí lo que quisiste decir – dijo Itachi sin soltarla y después de levantarla se alejo de ahí.

XXX

Itachi no paró hasta que a su palacio volvió, tomo un baño y se cambio, se observo en el espejo por un momento, sus finas galas lucia, _"Soy un príncipe mi deber es cuidar de todos, hago convenios, tratados y negocios, a mi padre he superado en todo, entonces ¿por qué ahora me cuestiono si de estos trajes me siento orgulloso?"_ volvió sus ojos a sus harapos y luego hacia sus manos _"puedo quitarme el disfraz cuando yo quiero y ponérmelo cuando lo deseo, mas no todos pueden hacerlo_" Hinata volvió a su mente, aún no comprendía sus palabras completamente. Salió a los pasillos, caminaba como una fiera herida, decidió volver a su rutina y llego hasta la armería, una espada empuño, mas en vez de practicar, con ella jugo, fue entonces que Sasuke lo encontró.

- Te ves fatal, dime ¿qué puede estar tan mal? – Itachi lo ignoro o más bien ni siquiera lo noto. Sasuke se acerco y a su hermano toco, fue hasta ese momento que Itachi reacciono.

- ¡Sasuke!, ¿hace cuanto que llegaste? – Sasuke levanto la ceja y lo miro con extrañeza.

- Itachi, ¿qué es lo que te pesa? – pregunto suplicando franqueza.

- ¡Las mujeres! ¡Son un dolor de cabeza! – Sasuke froto sus sienes y negó con fuerza.

- No sé qué pasa, pero algo me dice que tu ave está muerta – Itachi entonces lo recordó y una sombra fría sobre sus ojos se coloco, Sasuke comprendió, no necesitaba más explicación.

- Hermano, dime ¿qué está pasando contigo?, ¡no necesitabas probarlas!, ¡yo te hubiera dicho que con ellas no contaras! – Itachi lo miro y luego un pensamiento le cruzó.

- ¿estás orgulloso de tus prendas? – Sasuke no cambio su rostro, ni ante su pregunta se inmuto.

- ¿Por qué no estarlo?, ¡son de las más finas telas! – Itachi a sus ojos directamente miro.

- ¿Crees que las merezcas? ¿Qué has hecho por obtenerlas? ¿Las usas para obtener admiración de las personas incorrectas? o son para ti… solo una herramienta – Sasuke lucia confundido

- simplemente creo que vestir bien es una virtud, prueba de estatus y pulcritud, algo que tiene que ver con lo que eres, se llama actitud – Itachi lo medito

- Algo que te permite que en realidad te vean, sin juzgar por las apariencias, para que no vean solo una sirvienta– dijo esto último más para sí que para quien lo oía.

- Sabes, ¡ser un genio te está afectando!, ¡todo este parloteo sobre prendas me está mareando!, ¡soy un hombre! ¿Por qué me verían como a una sirvienta? en verdad me gustaría saber ¡¿qué está pasando?! – dijo ya muy enfadado, Itachi no lo escucho algo en su mente lo asalto _"En donde termina la virtud y comienza la vanidad, ciertamente lucir andrajoso no es prueba de humildad, ¡si lo fuera! ¡Es algo que todos tratarían de imitar!"_ Fue entonces que comprendió que con Hinata sobreactuó. Golpeo la frente de su hermano y luego agradeció.

- Gracias por aclararlo – luego le sonrió y el pelo le alboroto y sin decir nada más a toda prisa de él se alejo. Sasuke estaba confundido _"¡¿será que su inteligencia se ha perdido?!"_

XXX

Cuando aquella casa regreso, la noche lo acompaño, se acerco al granero y sintió su corazón pequeño _"deberé disculparme por ser tan grosero",_ suspiro y a la puerta llamo. Más Hinata no le contesto.

- Hinata san ¡por favor!, te lo ruego, ¡no quise ser altanero! – Pensó que diciendo esto, ella comprendería, mas respuesta no obtenía – Si te pido perdón de rodillas ¿me perdonarías? - Detrás de él alguien respondía.

- ¡lo haría! pero verte humillado, no me gustaría – Itachi volteo y a Hinata que con una sonrisa y aquella bolsa encontró. Los dos se miraron y un silencio apareció, Hinata desvió la mirada y un sonrojo en sus mejillas aprecio Itachi levanto su mirar y la barbilla se rasco.

- Gracias por protegerme dijo ella avergonzada – Itachi asintió y cuidadosamente la miro.

- Lo siento, no debí ser tan insolente – Y Hinata roja completamente se torno.

- A decir verdad, temí que no volvieras y te doy las gracias de que lo hicieras – Itachi no supo que mas decir, sintió calor y al interior del granero se volvió.

- Ahora quedarme aquí no sería correcto – Dijo al ver las cosas de ella adentro.

- No me importaría contigo compartir – dijo ella asombrada de su pensamiento.

- Eres una dama y yo un caballero, mientras esté aquí nadie dudara de ti – miro hacia el cielo y sonrió contento, por hoy dormiré en el techo, será un placer contemplar el firmamento - Hinata sintió su corazón latir, mas contuvo su respirar al recordar, que por ella, él no tenía el mismo sentir. Itachi estuvo a punto de saltar, más Hinata lo detuvo.

- Antes de dormir, tal vez… ¿los alimentos podríamos compartir? – Itachi asintió ante su gesto y Hinata no comprendía de donde le venía tanto atrevimiento.

XXX

Estaban los dos compartiendo los alimentos cuando Itachi noto en aquella bolsa movimientos, alzo una ceja y estuvo a punto de preguntar cuando a un insecto de la bolsa vio saltar.

- ¿Es eso un grillo? – dijo en voz alta, mientras Hinata, hacia la dirección que el señalaba miraba. Se levanto de su asiento y atrapo rápidamente el insecto y como en la noche anterior brinquitos dio recitando '¡qué horror!, ¡qué horror!' antes de en la bolsa guardarlo nuevamente, Itachi estaba confundido mas no dejaba de estar al mismo tiempo divertido.

- ¡Eso sí que es entretenido!, se puede saber ¡¿para qué quieres tal bicho?! – Hinata se avergonzó y de soslayo lo miro.

- yo… tengo un secreto que a nadie le he dicho, si prometes no decirlo, ¡lo compartiré contigo! – Itachi la miro, sobre sus mejillas había un encantador rubor, se sintió extrañamente atraído y asintió algo distraído. Hinata entonces se alegro y de un salto hacia su cama corrió. Itachi la vio sacar de entre las cobijas una gran vasija, Hinata se acerco y junto a él se sentó.

- recuerda que lo has prometido – Itachi levanto su mano izquierda.

- Y todas mis promesas he cumplido – Hinata le sonrió y el con ternura la miro, luego volvió su atención a lo que en la vasija había, cuando Hinata la destapo no podía creer lo que veía, allí en aquel tazón durmiendo sobre paja y algodón estaba aquella ave de negro color, cuando se sintió observado el animal pareció haberse despertado. Miro a Itachi y luego a Hinata.

- ¡crow!, ¡crow! - grito y en al regazo de la chica salto – ¡crow!, ¡crow! – volvió a repetir y las caricias de Hinata parecía pedir. Hinata lo tomo y a la vasija regreso, luego tomo la bolsa y un insecto le ofreció, el ave rápidamente lo devoro. El gesto de Hinata era de horror mas lo aguanto con valor. Itachi la miraba y luego su atención en el ave se posaba

- ¿cómo es…? quiero decir… ¿acaso no es…? - Definitivamente no sabía que decir – pensé que estaba muerta – dijo en un susurro que Hinata alcanzo a oír.

- Sakura también lo creía, cuando me llamo el ave no se movía, muerta parecía, mas cuando de la jaula la saque note que su corazón aún latía, primero calor le di y cuando vi que reacciono de beber le ofrecí, primero le di pan y luego semillas molidas mas después me di cuenta que insectos requería – Uno tras otro, cada insecto que le ofrecía, de la mano de Hinata desaparecía. Itachi estaba asombrado, su corazón salto con alegría, hacia Hinata estaba agradecido, recordó entonces todo el apoyo que ella le había ofrecido, sin haberlo cuestionado, además de su mal humor haber aguantado, se sintió entonces avergonzado, de con aquellas mujeres haberla comparado. Sintió entonces algo pesado, aquel cuervo en su hombro se había posado.

- Es increíble la confianza que te tiene, es como si contigo mucho tiempo hubiese pasado – Itachi se sintió nervioso y se hiso el disimulado _"si se da cuenta que es mío, ¡me doy por perdido!"._

- creo que cerca de ti se siente confiado – Dijo el tratando de encubrirse, Hinata rio a su rostro se acerco.

- ¡yo creo que puede sentir tu gentil ser! – Ambos fijamente se miraron y se dieron cuenta de cuan cerca el uno del otro se sentaron, los dos se sonrojaron y rápidamente, desviando las miradas, se alejaron. Nuevamente aquel silencio se hiso presente.

- Es verdad, no sé que tengo en la mente – Dijo Hinata mientras en pie se ponía, la vio correr y de entre sus cosas algo coger, regreso a él y pudo ver que detrás de su espalda algo intentaba esconder.

- Hay algo más que me encantaría que pudieras ver – Itachi asintió_, "¿con que otra cosa más me podría sorprender?"._ De su espalda vio sacar una rosa realmente espectacular – Se que no lo has de creer, pero es la rosa que Ino dejo caer – Itachi estaba aturdido. El aroma de la rosa era suave, no hostigaba pero era inigualable, jamás había encontrado en ninguna de esas rosas algo tan agradable – Estaba seca cuando entre mis ropas la guarde, olvide tirarla aquel día y cuando en la noche la ropa me quite en vez de la vara seca, esta hermosa rosa vi caer, desde entonces no se ha secado ¡sigue viva!, ¡en verdad que es una maravilla! – Hinata noto que Itachi no se movía – ¡sabia que te encantaría! – dijo mientras le sonreía. El se levanto tomo el ave y se la devolvió, Hinata lo miraba confundida _"¿acaso no le creía?"_.

- Yo… necesito procesar todo esto – tomo una cobija y salió del lugar no sin antes una sonrisa dar – hablaremos mañana, por hoy necesito pensar – Hinata asintió, aunque todo eso extraño le pareció.

XXX

Ahora Itachi estaba en el tejado, mirando aquel cielo despejado, contemplando el firmamento y pensando, la imagen de Hinata se metía en su mente constantemente, su sonrisa y sus gestos amables, si alguna duda aparecía, con solo pensar en la rosa y su ave tenia, solo un problema existía, ¡¿como la verdad le diría?!, si ella sabía que fue él quien esos obsequios a Ino y Sakura dio, sin duda lo odiaría, quizá primero con su madre hablar debía, ella sin duda lo aconsejaría.

XXX

El día siguiente solo el pareció cambiar, pues su mirada de Hinata, no podía despegar, también noto algo raro, sonreía como tonto sin poder parar.

Cuando llego la tarde, insectos se pusieron a cazar, mas de una vez sus manos se rosaron cuando en la bolsa aquellos bichos guardaron y cada vez que ocurrían ambos se sonrojaron.

Llego la hora de la cena y nuevamente juntos se sentaron, ahora el ave con más fuerza volaba y sobre el hombro de Itachi se posaba. Fue entonces que Itachi noto que un maniquí estaba en la entrada y sobre el estaba aquella tela blanca.

- Veo que aún tu vestido no has podido comenzar – Hinata le sonrió.

- Aún no estoy segura que diseño usar – tomo sus piernas y se abrazo de ellas – me gustaría un vestido de fiesta, pero un diseño sencillo me permitiría usarlo todos los días – pareció meditar y en sus pensamientos habitar.

- ¡¿tienes idea de qué clase de vestido de fiesta diseñar?! – Hinata asintió.

- Desde que era pequeña, siempre ha estado en mi mente y mis pensamientos, ha sido parte de mis sueños – Ahora Itachi se sintió interesado.

- Háblame de ellos – Hinata lo miro y luego se cohibió.

- Solo si prometes que de ellos no te vas a burlar - Itachi se ofendió.

- ¿Por qué habría de hacer algo tan vulgar? – El rostro de Hinata se ilumino y hacia la tela se dirigió.

- Sueño con el amor encontrar y salir de esta casa con un vestido blanco espectacular, justo como mi madre antes de morir me hiso jurar – luego su cara se entristeció al su madre recordar – desde que ella murió este sueño es mi modo de escapar – se sentó frente a Itachi antes de continuar – En el todas las doncellas son invitadas a bailar en el palacio real – Itachi se tenso _"eso me parece familiar" _– Mi madrastra y hermanastras ricos vestidos me vienen a mostrar, se marchan y me dejan atrás.

- En realidad no parece ser un buen sueño, si no vas a participar – Hinata se rio.

- déjame continuar – Itachi silencio guardo.

- Estoy triste por haber sido dejada atrás, más en mi soledad ocurre algo excepcional, ante mis ojos una hermosa mujer aparece ante mí, ella es un hada y también mi madrina – Itachi le sonrió.

- Un hada madrina, eso debería sacarte de la rutina – Hinata se molesto e Itachi lo noto – ¡solo bromeo! ¡Continua por favor!.

- Me ve triste, y dice que me ayudara, me pide le traiga una calabaza y seis ratones atrapar – Itachi la mira con incredulidad.

- Para que quiere eso en particular – Hinata continúa sin atención prestar.

- Transforma la calabaza en carroza y los ratones me los pide para de ella tirar – Ahora Itachi se tuvo que carcajear – ¡Itachi! ¡Prometiste que no te ibas a burlar!

-Lo siento, es que no puedo imaginar a seis ratones de una carroza tirar – Hinata suspiro.

- Primero en caballos los tiene que transformar – Itachi paro y la risa suprimió.

- ¡Oh bien! ¡Eso puede funcionar! y por cierto ¿quien la carroza va a manejar?– Hinata se sonrojo

- el viejo caballo de la familia – Itachi contuvo la risa.

- ¡Bien! supongo que nadie conoce los caminos mejor, que un viejo caballo que los recorre a diario– Hinara rio y su tela miro.

- Luego ve mis ropas y decide transformar, estos viejos harapos en un vestido espectacular, un diseño sencillo pero atrevido – luego sonrió y se avergonzó – en la realidad no sabría, si me atrevería a usar, algo similar – Lo pensó pero luego rio – bien en mis sueños ¡todo puede pasar! – Itachi la miro y luego sonrió – Miro a mis pies, y mis zapatillas son de cristal – Itachi serio la observo.

- Si se rompen con tu peso, los pies te cortaras – Hinata fingió molestia.

- Soy liviana como una pluma y la gracia de mis movimientos es como ninguna, ¡las zapatillas me soportaran! – Itachi negó.

- Aún así una roca puedes golpear o incluso alguien te puede pisar – Hinata a su rostro se acerco.

- Es mi sueño no lo eches por tierra todavía, aún falta mucho que contar – Itachi por un momento la quiso besar por lo que su mirada tuvo que desviar.

- Bien, puedes continuar – dijo sin más pretextos dar.

- Puesto que mucho tuve que buscar, al baile un poquito tarde me vi obligada a llegar – Itachi rasco su barbilla.

- No verán bien que llegues tarde a un evento tan importante, ¿por qué tu hada madrina no puede con su magia simplemente trasportarte? – Hinata lo observo y varias veces parpadeo.

- No se vería bien que apareciera de la nada ¡y tampoco se me había ocurrido! – dijo cruzando los brazos ya con algo de fastidio, Itachi sonrió cuando sinceramente respondió – Como decía, en el baile me aparezco, la música para junto con los que ahora bailan, me miran y todos se admiran, ahí están mi madrastra y hermanastras luzco mas hermosa que ellas en sus nuevos vestidos, no me reconocen pues nunca me habían visto en tales atavíos, mas eso no importa, mi atención en él se enfoca.

- ¿en él? – Itachi pregunto.

- mi príncipe, el me mira y de mi se enamora – Itachi congelo su pensamiento _"¿cómo será el hombre de sus sueños?"_, luego la miro, cuando a él se acerco – le extiendo la mano para saludarlo a cambio el sostiene mi mano – la mano de Hinata a Itachi se extendió y el con gentileza la tomo – ¡bailemos! me pide y yo acepto – Hinata comenzó a danzar – Itachi lucia molesto

- ¡Si en tus sueños me vas a involucrar! ¡Por lo menos aprende a bailar! – Hinata se paralizo y seriamente lo miro, Itachi suspiro y de la cintura con una de sus manos la tomo.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Solo permíteme llevarte! ¡Después de todo soy el príncipe! ¡Eso es importante! – Mientras Hinata se avergonzaba el su mano entre la suya tomaba, pudo entonces notar cuan pequeña era en realidad, estaba rasposa y maltratada y no pudo recordar, manos que le resultaran más hermosas o virtuosas.

- Itachi ¡no hay música para bailar! – Itachi miro al cuervo que en su hombro reposaba.

- pídele al ave cantar – Hinata lo pensó - si la oyen, la descubrirán – Itachi negó.

- Tu familia salió esta tarde, créeme no hay nadie – Hinata miro al ave.

- Si ya te sientes bien y no es mucho molestarte, ¡¿podrías cantarme?! – El cuervo la miro y la más dulce música de ella salió, Itachi a él la acerco y comenzaron aquel baile, los versos eran de aventuras y romances, Itachi sintió perderse en sus letras, danzaron y danzaron horas enteras, el ave se durmió, pero aquel baile no termino hasta que amaneció, cuando sus pies se cansaron pararon, más aún así no se apartaron, ante sus emociones la mente de Itachi se dejo abatir, ¡no la podía dejar ir! acercándose a su rostro beso sus rojos labios. Hinata se sintió desvanecer, al aquel beso corresponder y no se separaron hasta que el aire buscaron.

- ¡Y dime doncella mía! ¡¿Cómo tu sueño termina?! – Hinata le sonrió, sabiendo que si seguía el hechizo se rompería.

- ¡Te lo diré otro día!

_**Hola a todos, agradezco a todos aquellos que me siguen dando su apoyo para continuar esta historia, en verdad a mí me gusta mucho y me alegra que incluso se diviertan aunque tengan que leer en rima. Lo cierto es que cuando empecé la historia no era mi intención, pero después de la rima de introducción, las rimas se fueron mezclando en mi prosa y no pude parar, todos los diálogos comenzaron a rimar y me pareció graciosa. En fin ¡espero no hacerles la vida difícil con eso!, nuevamente les agradezco, prometo no tardar mucho tiempo para el siguiente capítulo, ¡hasta luego! **_


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

EL PRINCIPE PORQUERO

Itachi sonreía mientras hacia la cocina veia, le dolían los pies y no había dormido desde el anterior día, pero lo que había pasado anoche bien la pena valía. Hinata de la casa por fin salía, le dedico una sonrisa mientras hacia el corría. Tan pronto se acercaron nuevamente se abrazaron.

- volveré en seguida, a traer algunos encargos Anko sama me envía – Itachi la escucho y luego asintió, dejándola libre, una sensación de abandono sintió. La vio alejarse y luego partir, en todo ese asunto pronto tendría que intervenir _"¿ahora qué debo de hacer?, pagar mi deuda y luego ¿Qué?, ¿querrá este lugar abandonar si le digo la verdad?"_ suspiro, sabía que si se la quería llevar tendría que confesar, mas no solo con él se podría enojar, lo peor de todo seria tener con aquellas brujas que tratar. En sus pensamientos estaba metido cuando de pronto escucho un ruido. Cuando volteo a una pequeña niña vio era de cabello castaño bastante largo, delgada y graciosa, ¡era linda la mocosa!, su vestimenta era sencilla tal vez algo vieja y gastada pero muy bien cuidada, se podía prever que cuando creciera seria una hermosa mujer, luego de mirarla bien noto los ojos de claro color, se parecían a los de Hinata pero en los de esta pequeña había rencor

- ¿Donde está Hinata? – Pregunto sin emoción – ¿dónde está mi hermana? – Ahí comprendió.

- Salió – Aquella chiquilla se molesto.

- ¡Sus cosas no están en el desván!, ¡¿puedo saber en donde están?! – Bueno, debía admitir que en su voz había decisión, mas no sabía si debía darle tal información.

- temo que a tu hermana esa pregunta habrás de formular, pues no está en mi el contestar - entonces vio como con odio lo vio _"¡olvide que con su familia también tendría que tratar!"._ La niña se volteo y de él se alejo, entro a la casa y por un buen rato ya no la vio, luego salió pero hacia los corrales se dirigió y cuando hubo inspeccionado, al granero se metió. Luego salió dando un grito y contra el arremetió.

- ¡Las cosas de mi hermana están ahí dentro! – dijo señalando al granero en todo momento, Itachi no contesto, simplemente asintió.

- Y me imagino que las otras cosas ahí dentro, ¡pertenecen a cierto porquero! – Itachi suspiro y luego afirmo – ¡lo sabia!, ¡date por muerto!

- ¡Hanabi chan! – Hinata grito y a ella corrió – ¡No esperaba tan pronto verte!, ¡qué suerte! – y con ternura un beso y un abrazo apretado le dio, Hanabi del abrazó se libro y muy enfadada la miro

- ¡Déjate de muestras melosas! y dime ¡¿cómo es que en el granero terminaron todas tus cosas?! – Hinata la miro y luego se avergonzó.

- Anko sama ahí me mando – Hanabi la veía y no lo creía.

- ¿Como la soportas?, ¡¿hasta cuando te liberaras de esas encimosas pretenciosas?!– Hinata callo y sus ojos se llenaron de dolor

– Sabes bien que este es nuestro hogar y no lo quiero abandonar, recuerda que después de todo nuestra madre me lo hiso jurar - Hanabi bufo, pero su rostro se ablando.

- Madre estaría de acuerdo si viera tu dolor, no creo que estuviera de acuerdo en esa carga soportar, ¡cuando es obvio que mucho más que esto puedes lograr! - Itachi ante el comentario tuvo que asentir pues aquel también era su sentir. Hanabi lo noto, su rostro de nuevo se endureció y un dedo hacia el apunto.

- ¡Y otra cosa! ¡¿Qué hace ese porquero durmiendo junto a ti en el granero?! – Hinata sus ojos mas grandes abrió, Itachi de pronto se paralizó y los rostros de ambos se llenaron de color - ¡No sé quien seas porquero! pero si a ella te le acercas ¡tendrás problemas! – Hinata intervino.

- ¡Hanabi chan eso es grosero! Itachi tal vez sea porquero ¡pero es todo un caballero! – Hanabi la miro y luego afirmo.

- Hinata no seas inocente, para lograr su meta cualquier hombre miente – Itachi se acaloro y luego la ignoro _"¡más vale simular que esta demente!"_, Hanabi ya no aguantaba, era obvio que aquel sujeto algo tramaba.

- Escucha lo que te advierto, ¡no te hagas ninguna ilusión!, ¡mi hermana es una dama y entre ustedes no habrá nada! – Itachi sonrió y sin poder evitarlo el pelo le desordeno.

- Lo siento pero estamos iniciando una relación – Hanabi se quedo sin habla no salía de su estupefacción.

- ¡Tocaste mi cabello…! - dijo sin esconder su frustración - ¡espera!..., ¡repite lo anterior! – Itachi sonrió y la mirada de ella desvió, Hanabi entonces a su hermana le pidió explicación.

- Veras Hanabi, entre Itachi y yo… - sin saber que decir con sus dedos jugo – Bueno… anoche… nosotros… - la falta de decisión fue malinterpretada y rápidamente Itachi recibió una bofetada.

XXX

Aquella pequeña mano estaba en su rostro marcada, Hanabi lo miraba de reojo completamente apenada

- ¡vaya que mano tan pesada! – dijo Itachi tomando su mejilla. Hinata sonrió mientras se la curaba y para que se sintiera mejor ahora la besaba.

- Siento lo de mi hermana – Itachi sonrió, quería besarla, pero se contuvo puesto que Hanabi los miraba.

- No te preocupes en realidad no fue nada - Hanabi los brazos cruzo y luego se defendió.

- Era natural que lo malinterpretara, el no dijo nada y tu parecías avergonzada - Itachi pudo entender que sería lo más cercano a una disculpa que de aquella orgullosa niña podría obtener.

- Ahora está todo aclarado y espero que este asunto quede olvidado – Hinata a ambos sonrió, Hanabi e Itachi se miraron, luego suspiraron y al unisonó contestaron.

- ¡Olvidado! – Ahora Hinata en su hermana concentro su mirada.

- Hanabi no me mal entiendas pero ¿a qué se debe tu llegada?, ¡deberías estar internada! – Hanabi sonrió y aunque sus ojos no mostraban emoción fingió satisfacción.

- Nos dieron tres días libres por el día festivo, pensé que sería bueno estar contigo – Hinata parecía conforme con su contestar, pero a Itachi no se le podía engañar, algo omitía esa niña que a su hermana quería ocultar.

XXX

Al día siguiente todo parecía normal y Hanabi se unió a su hermana en las labores del hogar, ya en la tarde se reunieron para los alimentos disfrutar, Hinata miro a su hermana y pudo notar que sus manos estaban lastimadas y a punto de sangrar.

- ¡Oh Hanabi! – Dijo apenada – ¡Tus manos!, a este tipo de trabajo no estás acostumbrada – Hanabi retrajo sus manos y de su hermana las oculto.

- No es nada, pronto estaré mejor – Hinata negó y luego se levanto.

- Volveré en seguida con algo para calmar el ardor – Sin decir ya mas a Hanabi e Itachi solos los dejo. Hubo silencio hasta que Itachi lo rompió.

- Entonces, ¿qué es lo que pretendes ocultar?, ¿de la escuela te hiciste expulsar? ¡Con tu carácter no me habría de extrañar! – Hanabi lo miro sorprendida, pero al comprender se sintió ofendida.

- Mira nada más que venirme a cuestionar y dime ¿con qué autoridad?, ¡no eres mi padre! ¡Ni siquiera familiar!, ¿por qué a tus preguntas habría de contestar? - Itachi suspiro y de frente la miro.

- Dime que es lo que a Hinata no le quieres contar – Hanabi se enojo y su seño se frunció _"Dios este hombre habla con mucha autoridad, casi lo logra, pero no me va a doblegar"._

- Si algo tuviera que ocultar, que te hace pensar que te lo tendría que contar? – Itachi pensó y luego contesto.

- Porque soy un extraño y tus problemas no me hacen daño, además te seguiré molestando hasta que mi curiosidad haya saciado – Hanabi lo medito _"bueno en realidad no hay nada que ocultar, solo quiero vergüenzas evitar"._

- Bien si tanto te interesa, en mi clase fui la primera, así que me seleccionaron para salir en el festival del pueblo como princesa – dijo llena de orgullo y su cabeza en lo alto se sostuvo.

- ¿Por qué querrías a Hinata tal cosa ocultar? – Fue entonces que su rostro hacia el suelo fue a parar.

- Porque no hay forma en que yo pueda en ese festival participar, no tengo dinero para un vestido de esa naturaleza comprar, ¿por qué la habría de mortificar? – Itachi comprendió y ya no interrogo, ¿cómo podía él en algo así opinar? La niña se sostenía en pose orgullosa pero una lagrima en sus ojos asomaba. Fue entonces que a Hinata oyeron llegar. Sus ojos resplandecían y en las manos de Hanabi un ungüento esparcía.

- ¡Esto te curara!, ¡veras que dentro de poco no te tendrás que preocupar! – Hanabi la miro y luego le agradeció. Hinata la miro y sus ojos con un pañuelo seco – ¡Vamos! ¡Sé que te duele pero no tienes porque llorar! – Hanabi sonrió y a su hermana se abrazó…

XXX

Itachi estaba inquieto junto a Hinata cazaba insectos, el rostro de aquella mujer mostraba decisión mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Llego el anochecer y la hora de descansar pero en dormir Itachi no se podía concentrar, quería a la hermana de su amada ayudar para que todo aquello pudiera terminar. En aquello estaba meditando cuando noto como algo entre las sombras se movía, parecía una persona cargando a otra y se dirigía hacia la caballeriza. Siguió aquella sombra de manera cautelosa mas cuando llego fue grande su sorpresa era Hinata ocupada en medir aquella tela.

- Parece que no puedes esperar para comenzar – Dijo Itachi quien no podía dejar de reír ante el brinco que Hinata dio.

- Itachi ¿me quieres matar? no me vuelvas a asustar – Itachi se acerco y la abrazó.

- ¿Por que querría matarte?, ¡cuando en mi mente solo quiero besarte! – Hinata se sonrojo e Itachi continuo – ¡podrías esperar hasta mañana para comenzar! – Hinata sonrió y con fuerza lo abrazó.

- tengo poco tiempo para terminar, por eso tengo que comenzar, además a mis labores no puedo faltar – Itachi frunció el seño.

- ¡por seguir tu sueño te vas a enfermar! – Hinata lo miro a los ojos.

- No es mi sueño lo que estoy persiguiendo, he decido el diseño – Hinata se retiro y hacia la tela se dirigió – Un vestido de princesa para el día festivo – Itachi quedo perplejo.

- ¿Nos escuchaste hablar? – Hinata asintió mientras se ponía a trabajar – Pensara que te lo dije – luego sonrió – la pequeña conmigo se va a molestar, ¡no creo que le haga gracia conmigo emparentar! – Hinata se sonrojo y luego rio pues veladamente matrimonio le pidió.

- Se tendrá que conformar, ¡porque yo no pienso de idea cambiar! – Itachi se sentía gozoso, no sabía porque, pero estar junto a ella parecía glorioso. Luego miro hacia aquella tela.

- ¿Estás segura? si haces esto tu sueño no se podrá realizar – Hinata comenzó a medir, a marcar y finalmente a cortar.

- Recuerdo haberte dicho que conozco lo que tiene valor, esto es por amor y en Hanabi lucirá mucho mejor – En Hinata no había duda y realizaba su trabajo segura – Además mi sueño no se ha esfumado, simplemente se ha retrasado - Itachi la miraba con admiración y sobre la paja se sentó.

- Me quedare contigo hasta que puedas terminar – Hinata se volteo a verlo, su semblante estaba sereno, agradeció el gesto y continuo con su labor. Paso un rato e Itachi de ella su vista no quitaba, mas pronto el cansancio lo venció y antes de que sus ojos se cerrasen su imagen trabajando fue lo último que vio.

XXX

Pasaba el tiempo, de día trabajaban en la tarde jugaban, pero al llegar la noche Hinata e Itachi en la caballeriza se encontraban. Ella trabajaba mientras él la cuidaba, pero aún así el notaba, que ella mucho más que él se desvelaba. Hinata lucia desmejorada, Hanabi e Itachi lo notaban, ojeras aparecieron debajo de sus ojos y tanto Hanabi como Itachi en sus trabajos la superaban. Hanabi estaba preocupada, mas cuando preguntaba su hermana nada contestaba.

- Estoy bien, solo estoy cansada – Hinata sonreía e Itachi la cubría en su labor, algo que no paso desapercibido por la menor.

- ¡Porquero ¡– se acerco Hanabi a Itachi con desafío – ¡creo que es claro que por ti no siento afecto! y el porqué mi hermana te ama es algo que no entiendo, ¡pero estoy segura que tu sabes lo que con ella está ocurriendo! – Itachi sabía lo que quería, ¡tenía que confundirla!.

- No entiendo ¿por qué tú desprecio?, ¡no creo merecerlo! – Hanabi bufo y de un soplido un mechón frente a su rostro aparto.

- ¡Te detesto!, porque mi hermana merece algo mejor que… ¡esto! – Dijo ella haciendo ademan en su persona – ¡No hueles bien!, ¡es obvio que no tienes dinero! y ¡viste mejor cualquier pordiosero! – Itachi rio y Hanabi lo vio con desconcierto.

- ¡Oh bien! ¡Supongo que eso es en parte cierto! – luego sonrió para sus adentros _"Parece que solo Hinata tiene el don de ver lo correcto"_.

- ¡Bien! al menos reconoces que no la mereces – Itachi, desordeno su cabello.

- Nadie la merece pero mi corazón le pertenece, así que no esperes que de ella me aleje, es dulce e intuitiva, graciosa, fuerte y decisiva y sin embargo amable e inocente, entre mil estrellas puede brillar no ni siquiera el sol la puede igualar – Hanabi lo miro y su seño se arrugo.

- ¡Odio las cursilerías!, ¡te dejare en paz si prometes ya no decirlas! y algo mas ¡jura nunca más mi cabello tocar! – Itachi rio ni siquiera noto que aquellas palabras fluían.

- ¡¿Entonces nos das tu bendición en nuestra relación?! – Hanabi sin habla se quedo, era bueno en verdad ahora no podía hacerse atrás, ahora sabía lo que su hermana en el veía.

- Si la lastimas, ¡pagaras más caro de lo que imaginas! – Leyendo entre líneas Itachi entendió, aquella niña dio su aprobación y sin decir más Hanabi se comenzó alejar hasta que pudo recordar _"¡un momento! antes de todo esto comenzar ¡otra cosa quería preguntar!"_ mas cuando se volvió Itachi desapareció _"¡rayos!, ¡tendré que reconsiderar como con el tratar!"_

XXX

La mañana llego cuando Itachi despertó, observo aquel vestido terminado en todo su esplendor, no solo estaba acabado en el había un fino bordado, a su lado estaba Hinata durmiendo, la cubrió con su manta y se dirigió a su labor, los corrales atendió y sabia que debía limpiar mas a la casa no se atrevió a entrar, decidió que era tiempo de a Hinata despertar, con gentileza su cabellera acaricio, no quería despertarla se veía sumamente cansada, mas a su toque respondió y abriendo los ojos le miro.

- ¡En los cuentos deberías despertarme con un beso! – Itachi sonrió.

- ¡Oh lo siento!, volveré a intentarlo de nuevo – Itachi la ayudo a sentarse, nuevamente la beso, no querían separarse, ese era un hermoso sueño del que no querían despertarse.

- ¡Hinata! – se escucho a lo lejos y los dos se tuvieron que apartar.

- ¡Parece que es tiempo de comenzar a trabajar! - Itachi asintió y la ayudo a levantar

Toda la mañana Hinata y Hanabi en la casa trabajaban, mientras a Anko sama y sus hermanastras para el festival las arreglaban. Llego el medio día y aquellas mujeres de la casa salían, Hanabi las miraba con desconsuelo mas la mano de hinata la hizo salir de su ensueño.

- ¡Vamos aún te tenemos que arreglar! – Hanabi la miro sin parpadear – ¡Eres la princesa!, ¡no puedes faltar! – Hanabi abrió sus ojos y se sintió enojar.

- ¡Ese porquero tiene mucho que explicar! – Hinata tomo su mano, no guardo mis remedios en la casa, los oculto en la repisa fuera del granero, lo siento pero los escuche hablar – Hanabi retuvo el respirar.

- Hinata, no voy a participar, es decir ¡mírame!, no tengo nada que usar – Hinata no dijo nada y la guio hasta el granero, ahí Itachi las aguardaba y cuando las vio llegar las dejo pasar, ahí en medio del lugar, un vestido blanco aguardaba su llegar, Hanabi lo miro y su cuerpo se paralizó, miro a su hermana sin poder creer que algo así pudiera suceder, sus ojos de lagrimas se llenaron.

XXX

Hinata e Itachi a Hanabi escoltaban pero llegada a una calle el paso les negaban.

- Lo siento, pero no permitiremos el paso de ellos – Un hombre le dijo a Hanabi mientras a su hermana e Itachi señalaba. Hanabi iba a protestar pero su hermana la hubo de parar.

- Esta bien, no deseamos importunar – Hinata miro a Hanabi quien parecía dudar – No te preocupes, ¡de todos modos prefiero descansar! – Hanabi miro a Itachi, pues algo le quería preguntar, leyendo sus intenciones no dudo en contestar.

- No tienes que pedirlo, ¡yo la voy a cuidar! – Hanabi asintió y por aquel hombre se dejo guiar. Viéndola alejar Hinata se sentía afligida.

- ¿Querías en el festival participar? – Oyó a Itachi preguntar,

- ¡No!, pero quería a mi hermana acompañar, ¡para poderla contemplar! – Itachi la alzó en brazos sin dudar, Hinata se sorprendió y de su cuello se sujeto. Subieron a las casas y por los tejados saltaron hasta que muy cerca del lugar del festival se encontraron y muy a su pesar los brazos de Itachi a Hinata bajaron. La música de la banda oyó tocar y bueno… no iban a desaprovechar, se pusieron a bailar, el corazón de los dos latía y ningún otro mejor lugar donde quisieran estar se les ocurría, desde lejos ambos contemplaron y simplemente disfrutaron de su mutua compañía. Llego el atardecer y el momento esperado, a la reina y a la princesa de aquel festival coronaron, Hinata sonreía y sabia que más de una de su hermana envidia sentía.

- Luce hermosa, ¿no es verdad? – Pregunto a Itachi con alegría.

- ¡Debe ser cosa de familia! – Itachi la abrazo y con su capa la cubrió, Hinata estaba sonrojada aquel hombre la hacía sentir tan emocionada, estaba segura que vivir una vida con él, era en esos momentos era todo lo que deseaba.

- Nunca me dijiste como tu sueño termina – Itachi pregunto recordando aquel día.

- A media noche el hechizo termina y nuevamente a su humilde condición mi vestido vuelve – Aquello era irónico en verdad pues aquel vestido de ella se apartaba antes de llegar.

- Entiendo, ¿tu príncipe se decepciona? – Hinata se sonrojo y con sus dedos jugo.

- Huyo de él antes de que se entere – Itachi rio.

- Eres bastante tímida aún en tu fantasía – El rostro de Hinata cambio de color – Mas ¿cómo te encontrara ahora tu gran amor?, no pensaras que soportara perderte, ¡no creo que haya nadie que soporte tal dolor!.

- Yo dejo caer mi zapatilla accidentalmente – Itachi recordó el detalle de la zapatilla.

- Si no se rompió siendo de cristal es bastante resistente – Hinata se molesto pero no reclamo.

- Gracias a ella el me encuentra nuevamente – Itachi lo pensó y luego asintió.

- También yo te buscaría, ¡aún con esa pista bastante imprudente! – Hinata rio, debía de admitir que una zapatilla que se podía romper no era conveniente.

De pronto en el cielo pudieron observar muchos fuegos pirotécnicos explotar, muchos colores se esparcían en el cielo y juntos los observaron abrazados en medio del silencio. Mucho tiempo pasaron de ese modo compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos y cuando todo hubo terminado, Itachi noto la suave respiración de Hinata sobre su pecho, se había dormido y su rostro sereno y resplandeciente, lucia sonriente.

….


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto.

EL PRINCIPE PORQUERO

Hinata sonreía, mientras su trabajo hacia, vio a Itachi meditar algo brillante habia en su mirar, Hinata recordó como en su cama el día anterior despertó, su rostro se encendió cuando entendió que Itachi hasta ahí la llevo. Antes de que su mente despertara Itachi en brazos la levantaba.

- ¡¿Sabes?! ¡es verdad! – Hinata estaba avergonzada pero con curiosidad lo miraba – eres sumamente liviana – Hinata rio y luego lo beso.

Pronto oyeron sonar la campana de la entrada y Hinata con molestia de Itachi se apartaba.

- ¡Demasiado bueno para que durara!.

XXX

Sorprendida parpadeaba Hinata cuando la carta tomaba, era un hombre de palacio el que se la entregaba.

- Es importante que esta carta sea llevada a la dueña de la casa – Hinata asintió y agradeció. Sintió curiosidad mas tenía que aguantar. Subió las escaleras y toco la puerta de su madrastra.

- Adelante - oyó decir y Hinata se apresuro a abrir – ¿Puedo saber porque me vienes a interrumpir? – Hinata hiso una reverencia y ofreciendo la carta, se mantuvo cerca de la puerta.

- Es un mensaje, desde palacio el que se me ordena entregarle – Anko se acerco y la carta tomo, cuando la leyó sus ojos brillaron con emoción.

- Llama a mis hijas, diles que vengan sin dilación – Hinata asintió y a Sakura e Ino llamo. Las jóvenes ahora veían como su madre sonreía.

- Habrá un baile en el palacio real y todas las jóvenes están invitadas a participar – Hinata escucho y su corazón se estremeció – Es en honor al príncipe heredero, que según esto, también es casadero – Las jóvenes sonreían y tomándose de las manos reían.

- ¡Tendremos que ir a buscar que ponernos!, ¡y sin duda al príncipe impresionaremos! – Decía Sakura sabiendo que aquello estaba acorde a sus deseos _"Me convertiré en reina y tendré muchos siervos"._

- Sin duda de mi se enamora, seguramente en joyas me cubrirá – Dijo Ino, viéndose afortunada de aquellas tierras ser la futura señora _"No tendré nunca más que preocuparme, viviré cómodamente"_. Hinata escuchaba desconsolada, mas algo le vino como una idea esperanzadora.

- ¡¿Me dejaran ir con ustedes? – Pregunto Hinata suficientemente alto para que la escucharan. Las tres mujeres la miraron y luego entre ellas, miradas intercambiaron y sin poder contener las risas de ella se burlaron.

- ¡Vamos Hinata no digas tonterías!, ¿qué es lo que tu ahí harías? – Pregunto Ino entre risas.

- En cuanto te vean te mandaran a que barras las escaleras – dijo Sakura sonriente.

- Ni para eso es suficiente, en el palacio si tienen sirvientes eficientes – Decía Ino mientras sus risas terminaban.

- La carta dice que todas las jóvenes están invitadas, ¿por qué habría yo de ser relegada? ¿Acaso no soy de algún modo también su hermana? – Las muchachas se miraron y Sakura contestaba.

- Creo recordar a tu pequeña hermana un vestido blanco usar, ¿no estaba hecho con tu tela robada? – Hinata se molesto mas no dijo nada - a menos que vuelvas a robar no tienes nada que usar.

- ¡Suficiente!, Hinata si terminas tus quehaceres y encuentras que usar, entonces te podremos llevar – Hinata feliz se sintió y con su madrastra agradecida se mostro.

- ¡Gracias Anko sama!, ¡tiene mi palabra! – Hinata salió sonriente a cumplir su deberes.

- ¡Madre!, ¡no la queremos llevar! – Dijo Ino mostrando su disgusto – ¡nos va a avergonzar! – Anko sonrió y a sus hijas abrazó.

- entonces encuentren labores que la puedan ocupar – Ino y Sakura se miraron y una sonrisa vil mostraron.

XXX

Hinata a los corrales corría y a Itachi buscaba con gran alegria.

- ¡Itachi!, ¡Itachi! – Gritaba y cuando él apareció en sus brazos se lanzaba – ¡era un hombre de palacio el que tocaba!, me entrego una carta, era una invitación para el baile en el palacio real, ¡no es genial! – Itachi la miraba estaba emocionada, mas algo no concordaba.

- Y… ¡¿estás invitada!?- Hinata asintió.

- ¡La carta dice que todas las jóvenes lo están y Anko sama me dijo que si acabo mis labores y encuentro algo que usar me van a llevar! – Itachi la miro preocupado, en su entender todo eso era una sucia trampa, era una forma de alentarla para después destrozarla.

- Bueno restan tres días para el baile, ¡será mejor que comiences a buscar que usar! – Hinata asintió y con fuerza lo abrazo.

- ¡Hinata! – escucho que le gritaban, suspiro cansada, mas en ese momento no le importaba nada. Se soltó de Itachi bastante apenada.

- ¡Parece que empieza la jornada! – Itachi la miro, estaba feliz y él quería que siguiera así.

- Hinata, tengo que marchar, volveré mañana temprano para poderte ayudar – Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron y por primera vez desde los fuegos artificiales se ensombrecieron.

- Esperaba que no tuvieras que volver a marchar, solo procura no tardar – Itachi sonrió, sabía que se entristecía por su separación.

- Te lo juro, ¡no te voy a angustiar! – Con un beso se despidió y para evitar de opinión cambia procuro no mirar atrás _"¡esas brujas no lograran a Hinata lastimar!"_

XXX

Itachi llego al palacio casi al atardecer, su sonrisa estaba en su rostro y ni por un segundo pretendía desaparecer. Sasuke se cruzo en su camino iba a preguntar pero Itachi golpeo su frente y su pelo comenzó a desordenar.

- ¡Es un muy hermoso día Hermano!, ¿dime que te tiene tan preocupado? – Sasuke se golpeo contra la pared mientras lo observaba confundido – Dime ¿te gustaría platicarlo mientras entrenas conmigo? – Ahora las facciones de Sasuke se endurecieron y luego lo apuntaron diciendo.

- Eres bueno, ¡si no hubieras hablado hubiera creído que eras mi hermano! – desenfundo su espada y apunto con ella al que creía un impostor, mas Itachi lo tomo con humor, ¡su risa se esparció por todo el corredor!.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Cualquiera diría que estoy amargado! – El rostro de Sasuke escondió su confusión y luego contesto sin emoción.

- Es porque estas amargado y cuando se trata de mi, bueno siempre me has evitado, excepto cuando haces algo arriesgado – Itachi pensó en lo escuchado, tomo la nuca de su hermano y junto sus frentes.

- ¡Jamás olvides que eres mi hermano amado! – luego lo soltó y nuevamente su pelo alboroto – Ahora dime ¡¿donde está nuestra madre?! ¡Tengo algo que contarle! – Sasuke no salía de su asombro.

- ¡Sea lo que sea espero que pase pronto!, ¡porque no soporto tu yo cariñoso!, ¡en serio eres mucho mejor cuando no eres tan meloso! – Itachi sonrió y espero la contestación – No lo sé, ¡supongo que está en su habitación! – Itachi asintió y pasando su brazo por el cuello de su hermano, con el lo arrastro.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Mi confesión no querrás perder! y después de eso podemos contender en cualquier competencia absurda en que me quieras meter – Sasuke no estaba seguro si aquel nuevo hermano era de su agrado, mas se dejo guiar, después de todo no iba a protestar si en vergüenza delante de él quería quedar.

XXX

Los ojos de Itachi no le mentían, el cuarto de su madre parecía oficina, cientos de cartas estaban regadas y algunos hombres con ellas salian. La reina se volvió a verlos y corrió para abrazarlos, luego tomo del bazo a Itachi y lo hizo junto a ella sentarse.

- ¡Hijos míos es bueno verlos juntos!, ¡Itachi que bueno que te intereses por este asunto!, ¡pensé que no era de tu gusto! – Sasuke se sentó sin pedir permiso, quería estar en primera fila cuando su madre se enterara y ver si su hermano de esto se escapaba.

- En verdad no era algo que me interesara, mas ahora lo necesito más que nada – Mikoto sonrió con satisfacción, al fin su hijo comprendía su emoción.

- ¡Oh cariño! ¡Me llenas de alegría!, ¡veras que encuentras a una buena chica! – Itachi le sonrió, luego miro el techo y se rasco el mentón, miro a su hermano que sonreía ante su situación.

- Madre ¡¿has notado que últimamente en palacio no he estado?! – Mikoto pareció pensarlo y luego tuvo que negarlo.

- Lo siento hijo, pero este asunto me ha tenido ocupada, no lo había notado – Itachi bajo los hombros derrotado _"bueno al menos mi madre no lo ha negado"._

- A los jardines ¡¿no has bajado?! – Su madre negó nuevamente – ¡entonces no has notado que tu rosa se ha esfumado! – Mikoto se paralizó y de pronto palideció, Sasuke sintió que debía desaparecer en el asunto de la rosa no se quería envolver. Una nube negra comenzó a crecer y los ojos de Mikoto con furia sobre Itachi se fueron a poner – ¡debes saber que está bien!, ¡se la he regalado a una mujer! – Sasuke quería morir, ¿por qué su hermano tenía que mentir?, la rosa se había secado el mismo se lo había contado – Itachi miro con humor como su hermano se veía preocupado. Tomo la mano de su madre y comenzó a contar todo lo ocurrido desde que decidió escapar.

- Y eme aquí con el corazón robado por esa mujer que la vida ha maltratado, es una sirvienta de lo que antes fuera su casa, usa harapos y son de madera sus zapatos, ¡con ella quiero casarme!, mas temo su reacción al escuchar mi confesión– Mikoto estaba lívida con lo que acababa de escuchar, se levanto sin poderlo mirar.

- Hijo mío dime, ¿Por qué me vienes todo esto a contar? – Mikoto enfrento a su primogénito

- ¡Quiero tu consejo! – contesto Itachi bastante serio

- ¡No es cierto!, tu ya tienes un plan y en él está incluido mi consejo, ¡deja de jugar y dime a que viene todo esto! – Itachi suspiro y ante su madre se rindió

- Necesito tu ayuda – Mikoto estaba satisfecha sin duda

- dime como actuar y no te voy a defraudar – Itachi asintió su madre era inteligente y se sintió avergonzado por quererla engañar.

- Necesito para ella un ajuar – Su madre asintió.

- Tendrás sus medidas que preguntar – Itachi se avergonzó y su rostro se sonrojo algo que a su madre y hermano divirtió, jalando a Sasuke por el cuello, se hubo de retirar. Llevaban un buen trecho avanzado cuando por fin Sasuke pudo reaccionar.

- ¡Suéltame! ¡Me vas a ahorcar! – Itachi lo soltó y sobre su rostro se posiciono.

- Ya estarías muerto si no pudieras respirar – Sasuke lo miraba pero no decía nada, luego se incorporo y lanzó un golpe que Itachi bloqueo.

- ¡Pudiste haberme contado antes de haberme arrastrado!, ¡de ese modo no hubiera estado tan preocupado! – Itachi lo miro consternado – La chica de la que hablas, ¿es quien me recibió en mis dos visitas? – Itachi asintió y Sasuke medito – tsk, yo tampoco vi a través de las apariencias, ¡pero ahora que lo mencionas era la única con buenas maneras! – Itachi sonrió era la forma de su hermano de aprobar su relación.

- Me alegro que estés de acuerdo, porque necesito que me hagas otro favor – Sasuke lo miro y su rostro se afligió.

- Por favor ¡que no sea algo en lo que vaya mi honor! – Itachi lo pensó y luego rio.

- ¡Bueno tal vez tu orgullo!, ¡eso tenlo por seguro! – Sasuke se molesto.

- ¡Solo por eso tu primer hijo llevara mi nombre! – Itachi sonrió y a su hermano abrazo.

- ¡Gracias Sasuke! – Sasuke se zafo y el polvo se sacudió.

- ¡Te lo cobrare cuando nuestra madre quiera casarme!, ¡bien!, ahora, ¡¿en qué piensas a involucrarme?!.

XXX

Hinata despertaba bastante preocupada, el día anterior sus hermanastras habían aumentado su carga, tomaron todas sus ropas, viejas, nuevas y hasta las que ya no usaban y se las dieron para que las lavara _'no sabemos que vamos a usar y es mejor prevenir que lamentar'_ dijeron mientras se las entregaban y ahora una montaña de ropa se alzaba ante sus ojos era algo que impresionaba, pero además las chimeneas de la casa le pidieron limpiar, tapetes y cortinas sacudir y lavar, pisos, paredes, techos y anaqueles limpiar, algo le decía que no iba a terminar.

- ¡¿Sucede algo princesa mía?! – Hinata se volvió y a Itachi miro, verlo por fin junto a ella su corazón alivio, lo abrazo y lo beso y entre sus brazos se quedo.

- ¡Tal parece que no es mi día! – Itachi miro la descomunal labor, mas aun así le sonrió.

- ¡Hinata! – escucharon gritar y ambos se volvieron a mirar. Sakura sacudía su mano y junto con Ino a ella se acercaron.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Nos tienes que acompañar!, ¡tenemos que buscar un vestido que podamos usar! – Hinata sabía que a ella no se referían.

- Pero… tengo que hacer mi labor – dijo tratando de aquel compromiso evitar pues tenía mucho trabajo que realizar.

- ¡vamos tienes que ayudar!, ¡prometemos no tardar! – Ino la jalaba mientras Sakura la empujaba. Itachi las vio partir y no pudo nada más que sonreír. Entro al granero y salió con el ave, tres vueltas la hizo volar antes de hacerla regresar. No tardo mucho tiempo antes de que Sasuke hasta el llegara.

- Si abres la puerta podrán pasar – Itachi asintió y la puerta abrió, frente a el había 30 sirvientes que se inclinaban obedientes.

- ¡¿No crees que exageraste?! – pregunto Itachi a Sasuke.

- ¿Quieres que terminen cuanto antes? – Itachi asintió y al instante los dejo entrar.

XXX

Todos tenían ocupación cuatro las chimeneas limpiaban, siete la ropa lavaban, el resto se dividió entre corrales y casa, limpiaban lavaban, sacudían y pulían, los cuartos de aquellas mujeres ahora resplandecían y del resto de la casa ahora se ocupaban. Itachi noto que pronto oscurecería y que en llegar no tardarían.

- Sasuke sal a vigilar, seguro no tardan en llegar – Sasuke asintió mientras Itachi a todos los sirvientes llamo.

- ¡Apresúrense! ¡Por hoy su labor termino! – Todos los sirvientes se reunieron y de aquella casa salieron. Sasuke volvió y a Itachi se dirigió.

- vienen por el camino – Itachi asintió

- que vengan mañana, seguro habrá más labor – Sasuke sonrió y antes de que aquellas mujeres entraran el desapareció.

Hinata se sentía cansada, venia con su rostro tapado por varias cajas, Anko y sus hijas se veían satisfechas, habían hecho luchar a Hinata con muchas otras muchachas por aquellas prendas.

- Hinata, ponte a cocinar antes de tu labor realizar, después de todo aún te falta mucho por terminar, no queremos que al baile vayas a faltar – dijo Anko con falsa preocupación, que ha Hinata hiso entristecer su corazón, asintió y las cosas a los cuartos de sus hermanas llevo más cuando entro de piedra se quedo, todo resplandecía como cuando la limpieza profunda se hacía _"Itachi"_ pensó y nuevamente sonreía.

XXX

Ino y Sakura no salían de su estupefacción, por más que la entretenían Hinata cumplía con su labor, habían aumentado su carga e incluso habían inventado tareas para que las hiciera, habían roto sus prendas y la habían puesto a coserlas.

- Creo que hace trampa – Dijo Sakura con sospecha.

- Aún así la labor esta echa – contesto Ino incrédula. Quedaba solo un día, pero Hinata sus labores cumplía, se quedaban sin ideas y tenían que deshacerse de ella – Que pula cada olla de la cocina.

- ¡Ya las revise! ¡Están más que limpias! – Dijo Sakura con desgano – ¡¿Qué tal si la mandamos a ocuparse del ganado?!.

- ¡puff!, ¡esta mas que bien cuidado! – dijo Ino con desagrado. Por más que lo pensaban nada se les ocurría todo en aquella casa resplandecía – ¿Por qué nos preocupamos?, ¡no es que vaya a encontrar un vestido apropiado para usar!.

- Si le dejamos un solo día para pensar, lo podría encontrar – Ino medito en lo que su hermana acababa de hablar, todo aquello la hacía enojar.

- ¡listo!, ¡entonces todo nuevamente hay que ensuciar! – Sakura la miro y luego sonrió. Miro los corrales y vio que no había nadie, se dirigió a los cerdos y abrió el corral de los grandes, regreso con Ino.

-bien abre el de los otros animales mientras yo abro la puerta de la casa – Ino sonrió y fue hacer lo que su hermana le pidió.

XXX

Hinata estaba sonrojada aunque no tanto como Itachi lo estaba.

- Etto… Itachi ¿para que quieres saber mis medidas? – Preguntaba Hinata algo cohibida. Itachi se sentó, no había encontrado otra forma más que directamente preguntar y eso se debía a que Hinata solo tenía dos cambios de ropa que usar, las dos viejas y rotas pero ambas le quedaban demasiado flojas y ahora no sabía que contestar sin tener su secreto que revelar.

- Veras, quiero ver si con el asunto de tu vestido te puedo ayudar – El rostro de Hinata aumento su color y sintió como su corazón con fuerza la golpeo, se sentó junto a Itachi y lo abrazo.

- Eres bueno y gentil, pero no quiero que esto sea un problema para ti – Itachi regreso el abrazo y en sus ojos miro, sintió su ser derretirse al mirar aquel resplandor, tomo su mejilla y la acaricio.

- Quiero que se cumplan tus sueños, porque deseo volverme parte de ellos – Hinata sentía que no podía más, el deseo por aquel hombre la iba a matar así que simplemente lo comenzó a besar. Itachi estaba perdido en su mente, su imaginación viajaba libremente, en el, su Hinata llegaba a aquel baile, sus ojos brillaban y todo lo iluminaban, entonces sus ojos en él se posaban y llenos de amor y comprensión lo miraban, el tomaba su mano y la invitaba a bailar, ninguna de sus mentiras importaban ya, porque al verlo Hinata sabría la verdad, sería el príncipe de sus sueños y se podrían amar. Si, ¡ese era el plan y nada lo podría evitar!. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando aquel beso rompieron - así que… ¿me dirás tus medidas? – Itachi se sonrojo, Hinata rio y lo complació.

- ¡Hinaaataaa! – Oyeron a Anko sama gritar y rápidamente se salieron a asomar, lo que vieron los dejo perplejos, todos los animales estaban sueltos, algunos en el jardín rompiendo flores y ornamentos mientras algunos Anko intentaba de la casa sacar otros por la puerta intentaban entrar – ¡No sé qué pasa pero arregla esto antes de que destruyan la casa! – dijo finalmente cuando la vio, Hinata asintió y hasta ella corrió, tomo un borrego entre sus manos, otros borregos la siguieron cuando la vieron guiarlo. Itachi hiso lo propio y atrapando los cerdos y pronto los regreso a su chiquero. Paso un buen rato hasta que todos los animales estuvieron en sus lugares más cuando Hinata se volvió todos los destrozos eran descomunales. Anko sospecho que eso no habia sido hecho por Hinata mas para sus adentros sonrió cuando comprendió que sus hijas habían logrado lo que tramaban.

- ¡Hinata!, ¡¿se puede saber que paso?! – Pregunto, mas Hinata en confusión negó – Sera mejor que todo esto arregles, no olvides que todo debe estar reluciente – Hinata suspiro, si tenía que comenzar nuevamente pero al menos Anko sama cumpliría aún con su palabra. Itachi todo aquello miraba, mas nadie echaría por tierra lo que planeaba.

…


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

EL PRINCIPE PORQUERO

Aquella ave se poso en su hombro, Sasuke la tomo sin ningún asombro, tomo la nota atada a su pata y leyó el contenido, suspiro consternado toda aquella situación lo estaba cansando, ¿quién diría que su hermano se volvería un fastidio al estar enamorado?, ¡por primera vez en su vida deseo estar de él completamente alejado!. Tomo la nota en su mano y regreso aquella ave hacia su hermano.

- Sera mejor que me ocupe de inmediato.

XXX

Hinata e Itachi trabajaban en levantar nuevamente aquella casa, pero Itachi sabía que en aquel día no terminarían. Miro a Hinata parecía consternada, algo la preocupaba.

-¿Sucede algo? – Hinata paro y fijamente lo miro – No te preocupes para mañana todo estará terminado – Hinata asintió, pero luego dudo.

- No es eso lo que mi mente ocupa – dijo con toda ternura – la verdad siento algo de culpa – Itachi la miro y a ella se acerco – todo esto que has hecho, es para cumplir mis sueños y de los tuyos, bueno… yo… no sé nada de ellos – Un sentimiento de alegría lo inundo, jamás nadie por sus sueños pregunto, la tomo entre sus brazos y contesto.

- No tengo muchos, son sencillos ¡y algunos dirían que hasta pequeños!, ¡pero siempre parecieron escaparse entre mis dedos! – la miro a los ojos y pareció perderse en ellos – Siempre soñé en un mundo de paz lograr, tener una pequeña casa y muchos hijos que cuidar. Pero nunca conocí mujer que me pudiera interesar, lo suficiente, para este tonto sueño conquistar – Hinata tomo su mejilla y el alma de Itachi pudo mirar, ¡le decía la verdad!.

- Lograr la paz, no es un simple sueño, no es pequeño ni es fácil de alcanzar, pero creo que en el resto del sueño te puedo ayudar – Sus labios se unieron con sus corazones fervientes de deseos, hasta que de pronto una voz los hizo despertar.

- ¡Si siguen perdiendo el tiempo no van a terminar! – Ino miraba molesta aquella pareja, que se separaba ante su mirar.

- No deberías interrumpir, no vez que un simple porquero es todo lo que Hinata puede conseguir – Decía Sakura con fingida voz – vamos Ino, tenemos que decidir lo que vamos a vestir – Ino siguió a su hermana, estaba algo descolocada.

- ¿Por qué ayudas a Hinata? – Pregunto ya algo enojada – si sigue así se casara primero

- No me molesta que se case con un porquero, ¡por mi! ¡Puede vivir el resto de su vida en un chiquero! – Ino lo pensó por un momento y sintió en el comentario de su hermana bastante contento.

- Asegurémonos de que siga así y evitemos que al vaya al baile – Sakura se detuvo y la miro enfadada.

- ¡Insinúas que esa criada!, ¡¿podría por algún noble ser notada?! – Ino la miro.

- ¡Por favor!, ni con la ropa que usa, puedes fingir, que no has notado nada – Sakura se indigno mas acepto, que Ino tenía razón.

- No asistirá, no debes estar preocupada, mañana la haremos que nos acompañe, ni siquiera el porquero podrá ayudarle, ya inventare algo para también a el de aquí sacarle, cuando lleguemos será demasiado tarde – Ino asintió y a su hermana siguió.

XXX

Llego la mañana del gran baile y Hinata estaba emocionada y un tanto preocupada, si se apuraba y toda la mañana trabajaba, seguro la casa acababa, mas no sabía si podría encontrar que usar y aunque Itachi en aquello le quería ayudar, no quería una carga resultar, salió de la cocina hacia la sala, con aquella bandeja de comida bien cargada, sus madrastra y hermanastras en la mesa la esperaban.

- Hinata, ¡te tienes que apurar!, ¡saldremos todas temprano para que nos puedan arreglar! – Hinata los ojos abrió y pregunto con algo de rubor.

- ¿También yo estoy invitada? – las hermanas se miraron con complicidad.

- En cuanto terminen con nosotras veremos si hay tiempo, si es así también veremos lo de tu arreglo – Hinata sintió alegría en su corazón, pero entonces recordó que no terminaría su labor.

- ¡Vamos! ¡En cuanto desayunemos partiremos! – dijo Anko sama a quienes la escuchaban, Hinata asintió y se retiro, luego hacia los corrales se dirigió. Encontró a Itachi y a él se acerco, sus ojos estaban tistes, pero resignados, su amado pudo notarlos.

- Itachi, parece que me harán salir, probablemente hasta la tarde podre venir – Itachi sonrió y con ternura la abrazo.

- ¡Confía en mí!, ¡vete sin pendiente!, ¡cuando regreses no habrá nada que pueda en este lugar entretenerte! – Hinata lo miro sabía que no podía dudar, asintió pero antes de marchar se apresuraría a terminar, tal vez así le evitaría a su amado cualquier pesar.

XXX

Aquellas mujeres de la casa salían cuando Sakura recordó que algo le faltaba, llamo a su madre y a su oído algo le susurraba, Anko asintió y hacia Itachi se volvió.

- ¡Hey!, ¡porquero! – Itachi la miro y a ella se aproximo – Necesito que vayas a ver si ya está la carroza arreglada, de no ser así, ve a buscar quien esta tarde pueda servirnos para el palacio conducirnos – Itachi frunció el seño, al comprender lo que se estaba entretejiendo, afirmo y con una reverencia aquellas mujeres despidió.

Antes de partir Itachi espero, después de un momento, su cuervo soltó. Sasuke con agilidad la barda salto y a su hermano se unió.

- Ya sabes que tienes que abrir ¿por qué esperas aquí? – Itachi estaba molesto, abrió la puerta pero detuvo al último siervo.

- Necesito que vayas a averiguar, si una carroza esta reparada ya, de no ser así una ve a contratar, es para a unas jóvenes al palacio llevar – El siervo asintió y ante él se inclino, pido los detalles y a cumplir la orden se encamino.

- ¡Parece que este asunto no puede acabar! – Sasuke comento sin notar que itachi muy molesto estaba ya.

- ¡Hoy terminara!, ¡porque no hay forma de que a Hinata a esta casa la deje regresar!, ¡ya veremos si esas malcriadas se pueden cuidar! – Sasuke se sintió impresionado nunca había visto a su hermano tan enojado – ¿trajiste mi encargo?.

- ¡como si pudiera olvidarlo! – Salió a la calle y llamo al lacayo, quien traía cargando aquel ropaje que se adivinaba bastante caro – mi madre me pidió que te recordase, que además del ropaje la rosa viva debes mostrarle – Itachi asintió y aquellas ropas tomo.

XXX

Los sirvientes trabajaban e incluso la casa pintaban, un jardinero reparaba los daños hechos por los cerdos Itachi inspeccionaba con esmero, pronto terminaron todo aquello, los hermanos estaban satisfechos.

- Sera mejor que me retire ahora – dijo Sasuke hacia su hermano – no olvides que debes llegar a buena hora, después de todo es tu celebración, dejare tu caballo atrás de la última mansión – Itachi asintió a los sirvientes despidió y a su hermano agradeció.

- ¡Gracias! ¡Sin ti no hubiera podido lograrlo! – Sasuke una sonrisa le dio, después de todo, aquello lo divirtió.

- Tsk, ¡no tienes que mencionarlo! – Sin decir más Sasuke se alejaba no sin dar a su hermano una última mirada _"Espero que esa felicidad que buscas puedas lograrla"._ De pronto aquel sirviente que a buscar la carroza mandara, ante ellos se presentaba, al llegar ante los príncipes se inclinaba.

- Mi señor, la carroza aún no está terminada y cada carroza en la ciudad ha sido rentada – Itachi miro a Sasuke que sintió en la cabeza una punzada.

- ¡Mandare una de las carrozas de palacio a esperar esta tarde en la entrada! ¡y quita esa mirada! ¡No me debes nada!

XXX

Aquellas mujeres al fin regresaban, la tarde ya está bastante avanzada, cuando entraron no pudieron más que quedar estupefactas en la entrada, todo aquello brillaba, y la fachada de la casa estaba pintada. Itachi tenía una brocha y fingía que pintar lo ocupaba, luego la brocha dejaba y hacia ellas se acercaba.

- La carroza no está arreglada, mas habrá un coche esta tarde en la entrada - Anko la boca no cerraba, hasta que se obligo a salir de su impresión, luego asintió y a sus hijas llamo.

- Vamos, tenemos que arreglarnos – luego se volvió hacia Hinata – será mejor que calientes agua, necesitamos bañarnos – Hinata asintió y vio como su madrastra y hermanastras entraban en la casa. Itachi sonrió con satisfacción, cuando tres gritos de mujeres se dejaron oír a todo pulmón.

- ¡Tal parece que finalmente podrás ir! – Hinata no pudo más que hacia aquel hombre sonreír.

- Mucho me temo que no tengo nada que vestir – Itachi negó.

-¡no es así! – Hinata lo miro – Sera mejor que las ayudes en su arreglo, yo mientras tanto te esperare en el granero – el corazón de Hinata palpito y fuertemente lo abrazo.

- ¡Gracias Itachi!, ¡no sé qué sería de mi sin ti! – Itachi la soltó y la dejo partir, ahora tenía que asegurarse de que nada mas fuera a interferir.

XXX

Hinata corrió al granero después de haber el baño preparado, tardarían un rato y Hinata estaba con el corazón emocionado. Itachi la vio venir y no podía dejar de sonreír, cuando llego hasta ahí, el granero comenzó a abrir. Ahí en medio del granero estaba un hermoso vestido de ensueño, era violáceo con blancos destellos, su corte era de princesa y tenia finos bordados plateados en todos sus acabados, el cuello era redondo y tenia mangas tres cuartos con holanes semi-abiertos, Hinata no sabía que decir, jamás había visto algo así. Itachi sonrió con satisfacción cuando se percato de su emoción.

- Itachi, ¡¿cómo es que has conseguido algo así?! – Sabia que había prometido en el confiar, más tenía que preguntar.

- Prometiste no cuestionar, mas te prometo que esta misma noche lo vas a averiguar – Hinata lo miro preocupada, esperaba que a ese vestido no le pasara nada, sin duda tendría que regresarlo al llegar la mañana.

- Prometo cuidarlo y no maltratarlo, así cuando pase el baile podrás devolverlo – Itachi rio y Hinata se inquieto.

- Mi hermosa dama, ¡es un regalo! ¡No necesitas regresarlo! – Hinata se quedo anonadada, estaba impactada – Bueno sé que no soy la mejor hada, ¡pero es mejor que nada! – Hinata lo miro y la tela de aquel vestido sobre su mejilla llevo.

- Itachi, ¡es aún más hermoso que en mi sueño! – Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse – ¡No tengo idea de cómo agradecerlo! – Itachi la tomo y sus lagrimas limpio.

- Cien besos de tus rojos labios sería un buen comienzo – Se dejo llevar y por él se dejo besar, todo aquello era más hermoso que cualquier cosa que pudiera imaginar. Itachi el beso cortó y luego unas zapatillas en sus manos coloco, eran blancas con diminutos adornos que terminaban en lo que parecía un diamante.

- Son de ante y satín, espero no desilusionarte, de cristal no pude conseguir – Hinata las apretó sin dejar de reír. Itachi la miraba realmente la amaba, sin poder contenerse nuevamente la besaba.

- Escucha Hinata, ahora debo marchar, mas te prometo que pronto nos volveremos a encontrar, por cierto, sería un buen toque sobre tu cabellera la rosa llevar – Hinata sintió una angustia, de él no se quería separar, contuvo el aliento y evito llorar. Solo asintió y lo vio alejar

XXX

Itachi cabalgaba a toda prisa, sentía sobre su rostro la fresca brisa, su corazón estaba gozoso todo salía como quería, pronto Hinata a él llegaría y de su lado ya no se apartaría. Cuando llego a palacio se dirigió directo a su cuarto, algunos sirvientes lo estaban esperando, su traje disponían y los últimos toques se hacían. Luego Itachi noto que algunos gestos hacían, suspiro cansado ya sabía a qué se debía.

- Creo que primero asearme deberia.

XXX

Hinata sonreía, bastante alegre mientras a sus hermanastras vestía, incluso canturreaba cuando sus zapatillas arreglaba, todo aquello las tenía bastante alteradas.

- ¡Pareces emocionada! – Inquirió Sakura algo preocupada. Hinata asintió y una cálida sonrisa le ofreció.

- Por lo que veo los quehaceres se han terminado, dime ¿algo que usar has encontrado? – Pregunto Ino en un tono algo malhumorado. Hinata volvió a sentir sin dejar de sonreír. Las dos hermanas se miraron, eso no era lo que habían planeado. Hinata terminaba y los últimos toques a la ropa de su madrastra daba.

- He terminado, mas aún no me he arreglado – dando una reverencia las dejaba – No se preocupen prometo no tardar nada – Aquellas mujeres se cuestionaron con la mirada.

– Podríamos irnos y dejarla, después de todo aún no está arreglada – dijo Ino un tanto preocupada.

- ¡He dado mi palabra! – dijo Anko con muy poca calma.

- ¡Habrá que ver qué es lo que se va a poner!, ¡si no lo aceptamos entonces nos podremos oponer! – Las mujeres se vieron y ante la sugerencia de Sakura asintieron.

XXX

Hinata salía de aquel baño, se sentía contenta después de haberse aseado, tomo su ropa y se vistió y rápidamente al granero se dirigió, su corazón estaba contento muy pronto lograría su sueño. Fue entonces que vio que su madrastra y hermanastras la esperaban en el interior. Anko sama lucia molesta y sus hermanastras tenias esas sonrisas siniestras.

- ¿Sucede algo Anko sama? – pregunto Hinata algo asustada, al ver en aquella mujer tal mirada.

- Se puede saber ¿cómo es que has logrado algo así obtener? – Anko cuestiono dejando ver, que sobre el vestido quería saber. Hinata sonrió y a ellas se acerco.

- Itachi me lo obsequio, ¡fue él quien me lo consiguió! – Aquellas mujeres se miraron y luego Anko sonrió con descaro.

- ¡Aquella tela te la regalo tu primo que es soldado! y este vestido ¡un porquero bastante presumido!, ¡con su trabajo debe ser muy rico! – Sus hermanastras comenzaron a reír, mas Hinata no pudo más que su seño fruncir.

- ¡Confió en el!, ¡se que lo ha obtenido con bien! – Anko sama lo medito y las ropas de sus hijas observo.

- Es un regalo caro, ¡mucho dinero sin duda ha gastado! – Hinata lo medito y luego asintió.

- ¡Supongo entonces que esto es nuestro! – y tomando el vestido a ino lo lanzó y aquellas zapatillas a Sakura dio. Hinata no entendía, solo sabía que aquellas prendas le pertenecían.

- ¡Es un regalo que Itachi me dio!, ¡devuélvanmelo por favor! – Anko la detuvo.

- ¡Ese porquero me debe dinero!, ¡debió gastarlo en pagar su adeudo!, ¡tomare esto como adelanto y dile que me debe aún la mitad de lo pactado! – Hinata se molesto y por fin la confronto.

- ¡Es injusto que se desquite de este modo!, ¡si así fuera todo esto cubriría el monto de su adeudo! – Anko sonrió y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la golpeo.

- ¡¿En verdad crees que honradamente lo gano?! ¡Sin duda alguna lo robo!, ¡da gracias de que lo tome como adelanto en vez de mandar encerrarlo! – Hinata se tenso, mas su corazón en Itachi confió.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!, ¡si Itachi no fuera honrado! ¡Hace tiempo hubiera escapado! ¡Sin su deuda haber pagado! – Anko con calma la miro, parecía que un debate había en su interior.

- ¡Mi pobre niña!, ¿es que acaso no lo has notado? – Anko a ella se acerco y su rostro acaricio - ¡¿no ves que simplemente te ha engañado?! – Hinata callo y Anko sama estudiándola la observo – ¡Seguro no tenia donde vivir!, ¡por eso se quedo aquí!, y sin duda ¡algo mas quiere de ti! – Hinata se molesto y la mano de Anko de su rostro aparto.

- ¡El no es así!, ¡es bueno y generoso es un hombre sumamente talentoso! – Anko la miro con odio.

- ¡Niña tonta!, ¡¿no ves que solo veo por ti?! ¡Por lo pronto no quiero saber más!, ¡te quedaras castigada y no hay más que decir! – Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron, pensó en todo lo que Itachi había hecho para que ella pudiera ir.

- ¡No por favor!, ¡pueden quedarse con el vestido!, ¡mas si Ino lo va a usar! ¡¿Me dejarían el de ella tomar?! – sus hermanastras se miraron y sus risas estallaron, ¡sabían que habían ganado!.

- ¡Ino lo va a usar!, ¡mas su vestido es de ella!, ¡tú no lo puedes tomar!, ¡te daré otra oportunidad, si tienes algo más que vestir! ¡Podrás venir! – Hinata se entristeció y su rostro bajo.

- ¡Bien!, entonces, ¡tu castigo te quedarás a terminar!, ¡deberías aprovechar y en lo que te he dicho meditar! ¡Comprenderás que te digo la verdad! - Aquellas mujeres salían del lugar y Anko sama la puerta del granero comenzó a cerrar - y para asegurarme, que lo vas a pensar ¡Te voy a encerrar! – Hinata se levanto a toda prisa pero aquella puerta se cerraba sin que ella la pudiera alcanzar. La puerta golpeo y Anko sama la tranca bajo, luego coloco un candado para asegurarse de que la había encerrado.

- ¡Por favor!, ¡eso no es necesario!, ¡no podría ir a ningún lado! – Los ojos de Hinata estallaban en llanto – ¡Déjenme salir! ¡No quiero quedarme así! ¡Se los pido por favor!- Las mujeres se alejaban sin hacer caso a su clamor.

- ¡Eso le enseñara!, ¡de ese modo aprenderá su lugar! – Anko miro a Ino enojada y luego siguió su camino.

- Ino debes aprender a pensar antes de hablar – Ino el seño frunció mientras su madre le hablaba, en el rostro de Sakura había una sonrisa formada.

- ¡No es por darle una lección que la dejo encerrada! – Ino el ceño frunció - Hinata está enamorada y sumamente enfadada.

- ¡Como si nos pudiera importar!, ¡es solo un porquero! ¡¿En que nos puede afectar?! – Ahora Anko miro a Sakura y suspiro fastidiada.

- ¡si decide con el escapar!, ¡¿quién creen que la casa va a asear?! ¡¿Quién va a cocinar o de los animales cuidar?! ¡¿quiere alguna de ustedes su lugar tomar?! – El rostro de las jóvenes palideció y en el de Anko una sonrisa se formó – ¡Es por eso que debemos evitar que ese porquero se la pueda llevar!, y para asegurarme de que mientras estemos lejos con ella no pueda hablar, ¡es que la he tenido que encerrar!. Pienso que mientras esta encerrada, todo lo que le he dicho tendrá que pensar, ¡cuando regresemos la convenceremos de que se tiene que quedar!, ¡al porquero despediremos y todo volverá a su lugar! – Hizo un ademán con la mano - ¡ahora vamos!, ¡te tenemos que cambiar!.

XXX

Hinata no dejaba la puerta de golpear su llanto se escuchaban por todo el lugar, sus piernas se sintieron sin fuerza y se tuvo que arrodillar, su llanto se volvió sollozo y después de un rato pudo parar, con una de sus manos sus lagrimas seco. Tomo sus piernas y se abrazó de ellas, sobre sus rodillas su rostro coloco. Aguardo en silencio tratando de captar cualquier sonido que sus oídos pudieran escuchar. Escucho la campana sonar y luego los pasos de su madrastra y hermanastra se escucharon en el lugar, luego aquel portón cerraron, finalmente los cascos de los caballos anunciaron que sola la habían dejado, el silencio volvió y ya nada más se escucho, levanto la cabeza y las penumbras miro, se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, ¡debería estar llorando sin parar!, ¡su sueño no lograría realizar!, pero en esos momentos solo tenía un pensamiento, que había desperdiciado todo el esfuerzo que Itachi había hecho ¡y eso realmente le estaba doliendo!. Aquel cuervo voló y sobre sus rodillas se poso. Hinata la contemplo.

- ¿Te sientes solo? – Pregunto, mas el ave simplemente la miro – abrazo al ave y su plumaje acaricio - ¿podrías cantarme por favor? – El cuervo la escucho y rápidamente su canto entono, era un canto hermoso, hablaba de libertad, de un paisaje majestuoso, donde el mundo vivía en paz y quienes se amaban podían gozar de un montón de hermosos niños cuidar. Hinata sonrió era muy parecido a lo que Itachi le había dicho, su corazón se sintió gozoso y una sonrisa se poso en sus labios rojos, cuando el ave pudo terminar Hinata le sonreía agradecida.

- Gracias, me sentía perdida, pero ahora creo que ya no tengo porque llorar – Tomo el ave y se fue a su cama, tomo aquella rosa que ahora contemplaba, un rayo de luz por una rendija se filtraba "_ahora solo queda esperar, mañana con Itachi podre hablar"_.

XXX

Todos se quitaban de su camino, Itachi no dejaba de pasearse por los pasillos, miraba el balcón hacia aquel salón, algunos invitados habían llegado, pero al no ver a quien buscaba se sentía frustrado, estaba nervioso pues estaba sudando, llego a un espejo y se observo en su reflejo, todo estaba perfecto, se pregunto cuál sería en Hinata el efecto, practico una suave inclinación, mientras se imaginaba a Hinata tomar su mano sin salir de su estupefacción, se irguió nuevamente y sonrió sinceramente y luego apresuradamente volvía al balcón para mirar entre la gente.

- Hijo mío nunca te había visto tan impaciente – La voz de su padre lo alerto y al mirarlo con una leve reverencia lo saludo - Tu madre me ha contado lo que te ha pasado, me dijo que nunca antes te había visto tan emocionado – Itachi sonrió y su padre se asusto – Ya veo, ¡estas enamorado!, ¡veremos qué piensas cuando ella tome el mando!.

- ¡¿Acaso te estás quejando?! – Mikoto llego y a su esposo de la mano tomo.

- ¡De ningún modo!, ¡desde que estas al mando estoy más enamorado! – Mikoto sonrió y a su esposo beso.

- ¡Dios!, ¡¿es que soy el único cuerdo?! – Todos se volvieron a ver a un Sasuke bastante molesto – ¡Itachi! ¡Será mejor que vengas a mirar!, ¡no creo que te vaya a gustar! – Itachi frunció el seño y miro hacia donde su hermano acababa de señalar, Aquellas mujeres acababan de entrar, la rubia el vestido de Hinata usaba mientras las zapatillas en los pies de Sakura se miraban, Itachi cerro los puños y se volvió hacia los suyos.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡Llama a los guardias y que las tengan vigiladas!, ¡en cuanto regrese veré como castigarlas! – Fugaku y Mikoto no apartaban sus incrédulas miradas

- ¡Itachi! ¡La ceremonia va a empezar! – clamo su madre con pesar.

- ¡Eso puede esperar! – contesto Itachi mientras se comenzaba a alejar.

XXX

Itachi su caballo en medio del fresco montaba, aquellas prendas de porquero nuevamente usaba, se dirigió a la salida de su palacio y aquel bello ejemplar, lo hizo galopar hasta casi reventar

**N/A: Bueno casi llegamos al final de esta historia, me tomare un tiempo y solo continuare con "el asistente de Itachi Uchiha" por un rato, sin embargo tengo ya un nuevo proyecto en mente, pero me gustaría que me ayudaran un poco mandándome todos los clichés amorosos que se les puedan ocurrir ya saben cosas como: promesas de niños, amor a primera vista, ¡ups! me tropecé y caí en ti, cosas así, ¡se los agradecería mucho!, procurare no tardar tanto con el próximo capítulo, gracias a todos los que ha seguido esta historia y hasta pronto**.

**Jesy: Lo siento mucho, pero me temo que Hinata no podrá usar el vestido, pero aún así espero que te haya gustado, me desquitare con el de novia.**

**Magic ann love: ¡claro que lo vi! ¡Listo!, ya casi lo termino, ¡cuídate! y espero un comentario final de él.**

**elizabethheart 1: gracias me siento bien con el comentario.**

**hina fire: ¡seguro!, ¡es Itachi!**

**guest 1: el capitulo 6 me salió media página más corto de lo que acostumbro, ¡guaw! ¡No pensé que fuera tan obvio con tan poco que falto!, ¡buen ojo!.**

**Lilyhime100: ¡gracias!, ¡gracias! ¡gracias!, no sé qué decir, me estoy tardando un poco más en subirlos por falta de tiempo pero en verdad hago lo posible por no retrasarme tanto .**

**También agradezco a todos lo que leen este fic y a los que me que han dejado comentarios en guest, obvio no puedo contestarlos directamente pero los agradezco igualmente de todo corazón, si a alguien que me haya dejado review con nombre no le conteste, ¡perdón!, ¡perdón!, ¡perdón! ¡No era mi intención!, prometo para la próxima poner más atención, jejejeje, ¡lo siento no puede evitarlo!.**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

EL PRINCIPE PORQUERO

Itachi cabalgaba sin parar, sentía su corazón a punto de reventar, estaba preocupado ¡algo le había pasado!. Por fin llego hasta aquel lugar se apeo del caballo y la barda se apresuro a saltar, tan pronto sus pies tocaron el suelo a Hinata comenzó a buscar.

- ¡Hinata!, ¡Hinata! ¿Donde estas?! – No respondió y su corazón se sobresalto, respiro profundo y luego pensó, sin dudar mucho, al granero corrió, lo encontró cerrado y con candado, golpeo la puerta y la llamo con tono apresurado – ¡Hinata!. – Ella de su cama se levanto cuando su voz escucho, luego a toda prisa a la puerta se dirigió.

- Itachi, ¿eres tú? – Su voz en ese momento lo calmo.

- Espero no interrumpir, me preocupe cuando no te vi salir – Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta, pensó que lo vería hasta la siguiente mañana, no podía contener su emoción y sintió latir con fuerza su corazón – Espera un momento ¡te sacare en poco tiempo! – Itachi comenzó a buscar alguna herramienta para usar, busco en la pequeña covacha donde encontró una vieja hacha para la leña cortar. Se dirigió a la puerta y golpeo la madera con fuerza, la tranca cayo ¡y aquel candado para nada sirvió! Cuando la puerta se abrió a Hinata vio, su rostro sereno y dolido logro hacerlo sentir completamente afligido, se dirigió hasta ella y con fuerza la abrazo.

- ¡¿Qué paso?! – Hinata se sintió apenada todo su trabajo se había convertido en nada.

- ¡Lo siento tanto!, no sé qué decirte, tomaron los regalos que me ofreciste, diciendo que era por el dinero que no les diste, siento defraudarte pues para cumplir mi sueño realmente te esforzaste – Itachi en silencio la escucho y dentro de sus ojos miro.

- No te disculpes por la maldad de ellas, no me decepcionas, ¡vamos!, aún podemos vencerlas – Dijo sonriente, mas Hinata no parecía entenderle – Aún algo puedo conseguir si nos apresuramos a partir – Hinata comprendió mas luego negó.

- Esta bien, ¡ya no tenemos porque insistir! – Itachi la vio con incredulidad, ¡tal cosa no la iba a aceptar!.

- ¿Acaso pretendes tu sueño abandonar? – Hinata negó y con fuerza lo abrazo.

- Es tan solo que mi sueño ya se realizó – Itachi no entendió – La razón de mi sueño era encontrar el amor, ahora ya lo tengo, no tengo nada más que buscar – Itachi se perdió en su mirar, mas luego hubo de preguntar.

- ¡¿Qué hay del baile y de un hermoso vestido usar?! ¡¿No te importa ya?! – Hinata rió antes de contestar.

- ¡Ya tuve un baile en el granero!, ¡usaba un vestido de hermosos holanes que no podía pagar ningún dinero!, en el conocí a un magnifico caballero, ¡nos miramos!, ¡bailamos y nos enamoramos! incluso se complemento con un festival de fuegos artificiales – Itachi no podía hablar jamás creyó a una mujer tan profundamente amar.

- Entonces ¡¿ya no tienes ningún sueño que lograr?! – dijo con algo de nostalgia en su hablar.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!, ¡ahora tengo uno nuevo!, ¡¿te gustaría escuchar?! – Itachi la miro y luego asintió.

- Sueño con una pequeña casa habitar junto al hombre que de por vida he jurado amar, es un héroe y quiero ayudarlo a conseguir la paz, para ello tengo un plan, ¡tendremos muchos hijos y les enseñaremos a la vida respetar!, ¡ellos crecerán y nuestras enseñanzas esparcirán! – Itachi rio ahora su sueño sonaba con mucho mas sentido que cuando por primera vez lo conto. En brazos la alzo y muchas vueltas junto con ella dio, su corazón estaba gozoso ¡de aquella mujer se sentía orgulloso!. Al suelo la bajo y la rosa de entre sus manos tomo, la prendió en su cabello y en sus brazos la alzó.

- ¡Vamos no perdamos más tiempo! – Hinata se sorprendió.

- ¡Itachi! ¡¿Pero a dónde iremos?!

– ¡A cumplir nuestros sueños! - un pequeño silbido dio y el cuervo hacia su hombro voló, Hinata parpadeo, luego sus ojos se abrieron y a Itachi miro.

- No arruinemos la sorpresa – corto, tratando de no dar explicación – ¡En poco tiempo conocerás la razón! – Hinata quería preguntar, ¡tenía tantas dudas por aclarar!, mas en el volvió a confiar.

Llegaron a las afueras y Hinata observo el blanco corcel en el que Itachi la montaba, su pelo era suave y bajo la luna llena brillaba, luego sintió a Itachi subir y su cuerpo contra el de él asir.

- ¡Agárrate bien! – sin darle tiempo a contestar comenzó a galopar, sentía el viento su rostro golpear y su corazón fuertemente palpitar ¡¿era así como se sentía la libertad?! Llevaban un buen trecho cuando Hinata vio el palacio real, Itachi se dirigía a él sin dudar, lo volvió a mirar pero su mirada estaba fija hacia el frente ¡y no lo podía descifrar!. Llegaron al puente y cruzaban la entrada cuando aquellos soldados en su camino se cruzaban, el caballo freno y ante su imagen la duda asomo, Itachi salió a la luz y aquellos hombres se inclinaron ante su señor para luego volver a su labor. Itachi pareció intuir, que antes de seguir, a los guardias algo tenía que decir.

- ¡No dejen a nadie salir sin mi permiso pedir! - ordeno con firme voz, luego a ella susurro – No quiero que te vayas a escapar cuando la media noche vaya a llegar - Hinata no podía hablar e Itachi sintió que todo aquello lo iba a disfrutar, mas luego se inclino y en su oído susurro - No olvides en mi confiar – Hinata asintió y nuevamente de él se sujeto, el caballo volvió a andar pero era pausado su trotar, llegaron hasta la entrada y de su caballo Itachi se bajaba ayudando también a su amada.

Hinata estaba asustada ¿a dónde la llevaba?, entraron en un gran corredor donde los blancos pisos brillaban con esplendor y estaban revestidas en oro todas las columnas de alrededor. Hinata sintió temor pero la presencia de Itachi le daba valor. Dos guardias aguardaban en la entrada y ante la vista de su señor se inclinaban, luego las puertas del salón les abrieron para que pasaran. Cuando ellos entraron todos los presentes enmudecieron y de aquella pareja sus ojos no movieron.

- ¡Creo que esta parte de tu sueño me quedo bien! – Dijo Itachi con humor mas Hinata lo miro con algo de temor.

- En mi sueño enmudecían por mi belleza, aquí creo que se asombran de que hayamos venido con tal pobreza – Itachi la miro, tenía sus mejillas encendidas con aquel rubor.

- ¡Eres más bella que todas esas doncellas!, aún sin portar tan exuberantes prendas, ¡¿por qué te avergüenzas?! – comenzó con ella a entrar y las personas de ellos pronto se tenían que apartar.

Entre aquella multitud tres mujeres enmudecieron ante tal actitud, Anko, Sakura e Ino notaron un cambio en el ambiente y palidecieron cuando vieron aquella pareja de repente, el joven sonreía altivo aunque sus prendas y las de su pareja desentonaron con la ocasión, aún así se podía notar en ambos porte y distinción.

- ¡¿Acaso me están desafiando?! ¡Peor aún en vergüenza nos están dejando! – Anko sama apretó sus manos mientras sus hijas permanecían perplejas – ¡Vamos! ¡No aguantemos esto!, ¡será mejor que arreglemos cuentas! - Anko sama estaba enfurecida se lanzo hacia aquella pareja siendo por sus hijas seguida, se abrieron paso entre aquellos señores a golpes y empujones. Se paro ante aquella pareja sin dejarla pasar

- ¡Hinata!, esto es tan imprudente, ¿Qué haces aquí junto con este insolente? – Hinata se tenso mas Itachi la protegió – vuélvete a casa y perdonare esta ofensa y en cuanto a ti porquero olvida el dinero, saca tus cosas de mi casa pues ya no te requiero – Itachi sonrió y Anko sama se enfureció. Luego noto un grupo de soldados que rápidamente por ella misma eran llamados.

- ¡Soldados! – decía mientras aquellos dos por su dedo eran señalados - ¡Estos insensatos claramente no han sido invitados!, ¡lo mejor es que sean echados antes de que su presencia ofenda a todos los invitados! – Hinata se paralizó y la mano de Itachi con fuerza apretó, Itachi permaneció sereno mas su mano contesto aquel gesto. Los guardias pronto los rodearon, mas sus espadas contra aquellas mujeres se levantaron, ellas los miraron y luego se abrazaron.

- ¡¿Acaso están dementes?! ¡Esos dos son a quienes tienen que arrestar! tan solo por sus prendas mirar se puede notar que no son de alta sociedad, el es un porquero insolente y ella una sirvienta negligente - fue entonces que Sasuke salió al frente de aquel contingente.

- ¡Sera mejor que cuide su lengua e incline la frente en la presencia del príncipe regente! – El rostro de las mujeres se puso pálida y Hinata por poco se desmaya – ¡guardias! – dijo con voz potente - ¡lleven a estas mujeres en custodia hasta los cuarteles!, ¡ya veremos que castigo por su insolencia merecen! – los guardias las tomaron y fuera del salón las escoltaron. Ahora el camino se abría nuevamente. Itachi comenzó a caminar, mas Hinata no podía reaccionar, tiro de ella con suavidad animándola a continuar, cuando su rostro se alzo había gentileza en su mirar, ahora se acerco y lo comenzó a acompañar, no supo por cuanto lo siguió, mas antes de que alguna palabra pudiera articular, se dio cuenta de que acababan de parar, frente a ellos en tronos regios y rostros serios el rey y la reina de aquel lugar. Hinata sintió temor pero haciendo acopio de valor, mostro de ella lo mejor y junto a Itachi enfrente a ellos se inclino.

- Padre, Madre, esta es Hinata la mujer con la que me he decidido casar, ¡es con ella con quien formare un hogar!, ¡por favor! ¡su bendición vengo a rogar! – El rey Fugaku se levanto y sus manos sobre la cabeza de aquellos jóvenes poso

– ¡No tienes que rogar lo que en mi corazón esta dar! - sus manos de ellos se alejaron y sus cabezas se levantaron. la reina miro con atención a la joven que había ganado el corazón de su hijo mayor, la flor que en su cabello, le daba la razón, aquella mujer era la mejor, brillaba con fuerza estaba llena de vida y eso la reconforto. Levanto la mano y la música continuó, mientras todos volvían al baile Hinata la mano de Itachi con fuerza apretó.

- ¿Como hiciste para limpiar la casa tan rápidamente? – Itachi sonrió.

- ¡Mi hermano me ayudo!, ¡inundo la casa con sirvientes!

- La flor y el cuervo ¿te pertenecen? – Itachi desvió sus ojos con preocupación – ¿Tu enviaste a mis hermanastras esos presentes? – de acuerdo ahora estaba más que nervioso, mas tuvo que asentir ante su interrogación.

- ¿Por qué entonces la flor no muere? – Itachi se sorprendió, pensaba que vendría algún reclamo mas en cambio lo estaba interrogando.

- Viene de un rosal especial, sobrevive gracias al corazón de quien lo cuide, con el tiempo morirá mas por ahora tu corazón no lo dejara marchitar, mas lo que dure no lo podría precisar – Hinata asintió y luego siguió.

- Háblame del cuervo por favor – Itachi se divirtió, ¿es que acaso no existía en esta mujer el rencor?

- Si le pides cantar sin dudar cantara lo que hay en tu corazón, tus sueños y deseos con su canto los unirá – Hinata sonrió, era por eso que al oírlo se sintió mejor. Se colocaron en medio del salón, Itachi tomo su mano y su pequeña cintura abrazó, comenzaron a bailar sin que nadie los pudiera parar, Hinata parecía meditar e Itachi necesitaba preguntar.

- ¿No hay nada más que quieras averiguar? – Hinata lo pensó y luego asintió.

- Sobre mis hermanastras… – Itachi se tenso – ¡¿Podrías perdonarlas?! – Itachi parpadeo y su rostro acaricio.

- En mi opinión merecen ser castigadas- Itachi noto que el rostro de Hinata se apenaba - Te hirieron y maltrataron, prácticamente te secuestraron – Hinata lo medito y luego contesto.

- Tenían miedo y estaban preocupadas, ¡se quedaran solas y con mucha carga!, ¡¿no es eso más que suficiente para ser clemente?! – Itachi suspiro con resignación, no había maldad en aquel corazón.

- ¡Algún castigo debo dar! – Miro a Hinata, había tristeza en su mirar – ¡¿Qué tal si vienen al castillo a trabajar?! ¡te podrías desquitar! – Hinata lo pensó y una sonrisa en su rostro se formó

- ¡O las podría perdonar y su cariño ganar! después de todo si tus regalos no hubieran despreciado tu corazón yo no habría ganado – Itachi se enterneció, aquello significaba que no le guardaba rencor mas el precio que tendría que pagar no estaba seguro de poderlo soportar _"ni hablar, ¡las tendré que vigilar!_", luego pensó y pudo recapacitar "¡_puedo aumentar el sueldo del porquero! ¡Alguna recompensa le tengo que dar si en la porqueriza real voy a poner_ _a esas tres a trabajar_!" sonrió con aquel pensar _"¡será un castigo ejemplar!"._

- Como desees, ¡pero tendrán que trabajar o a prisión irán a parar! – Hinata asintió, aún así de su familia podría cuidar y hablando de ello Hinata tenía a otros dos que procurar.

- En cuanto a Hanabi y Neji, me gustaría preguntar… - Itachi sonrió.

- Tu hermana vendrá a palacio a estudiar, y buenos maestros le habremos de proporcionar, en cuanto a tu primo primero debo averiguar en qué situación esta, mas te prometo que pronto los volverás a encontrar – Hinata sonrió, había felicidad en su corazón y se entrego a aquel hombre sin ninguna condición _"príncipe o porquero, rico o sin dinero este hombre es todo lo que quiero",_ tal era en ese momento su pensar. Aquella noche fue maravillosa volvieron a bailar hasta que los sirvientes tuvieron que pararlos para poder limpiar y no, Itachi no dejo que Hinata se pusiera a ayudar.

XXX

Las campanas de la iglesia tocaban con singular alegría en aquel perfecto día, el corredor se adornaba con un pasillo de flores blancas, todos esperaban sentados muy formalmente en aquellas bancas a que la ceremonia diera lugar.

Aquel militar de alto grado, lucia realmente gallardo en su traje de gala blanco, había obtenido su rango por merito propio, al haber descubierto y detenido una revuelta que pudo haber en guerra terminado, su largo cabello castaño estaba en su espalda anudado, sus ojos blancos con tonos violáceos sobre la frágil figura junto a él se posaron. Su cabello negro con tonos azulados estaba levantado, sobre su cabeza su tiara de diamantes y perlas el velo sujetaba, un juego de blancas perlas sus oídos y cuello adornaban, su vestido era de blanca seda y lino satinado. tenia mangas mas sus blancos hombros se mostraban, se entallaba a su cuerpo hasta la cintura y se ensanchaba hasta llegar al suelo mas por detrás se extendía tanto como el mismo velo, tenía una coqueta abertura en el frente cubierta por holanes que se alzaban discretamente para permitir mostrar sus pequeños pies, estaban calzados por blancas zapatillas con diamantes adornados, su ramo de flores con un liston azul estaba sujetado, quien la miraba solo se preguntaba ¡¿de donde habia salido aquella princesa con tan formidable belleza?!. Su visión era en realidad algo que le causaba gran felicidad, suspiro con orgullo y tomo su blanca mano entre la suya.

- Estas realmente hermosa – dijo sinceramente - ¡Te amo Hinata! ¡¿lo sabes no es verdad?! – pregunto aquel hombre sin necesidad.

- Lo se Neji nii san, ¡también te amo! – respondió con el corazón en la mano.

- ¡Prometí cuidarte por siempre y te seguiré cuidando hasta la muerte! – Hinata apretó su mano con amabilidad.

- Siempre estaremos unidos sin importar nuestros caminos – La música comenzó y Neji a su prima, comenzó a guiar ante las atónitas miradas de quienes los veían al pasar. Hanabi que desde su lugar los veía estaba a punto de llorar, caminaron con paso firme y sin dudar para llegar juntos hasta el altar. Se pararon frente al cura quien a ellos se acerco.

- ¿Quien entrega a la novia? - pregunto

- Yo Neji Hyuga ¡su primo y protector! – Esperaron un momento hasta que el cura pregunto.

- ¿Quien la recibe? – Ahora un hombre en traje blanco a ellos se acerco

- Yo Itachi Uchiha, ¡su futuro esposo y señor! - Neji tomo a su prima y su mano guio, hasta posarla sobre la del hombre que había ganado su amor.

XXX

Las campanas replicaron cuando aquellos esponsales terminaron y la multitud a la nueva pareja aclamaron, cientos de palomas volaron mientras en aquella carroza se montaron. Ya en la privacidad nuevamente se miraron y con ternura se besaron.

- Creo que este es el mejor final para este cuento terminar – dijo Itachi al aquel beso cortar

- No – murmuro Hinata – Este no es el final, a penas vamos a comenzar – y diciendo esto lo volvió a besar.

Lo demás no lo puedo contar, lo mejor para mí… ¡será aquí terminar!.

Y TAN SOLO PARA COMPLETAR

Para quienes quieran cuestionar:

Neji pronto se convirtió en general se caso con Tenten una mujer realmente leal. Hanabi se gano el puesto de consejera real, coquetea con un chico nieto de su rival.

Itachi y Hinata empezaron a forjar su sueño, ¡ahora esperan un pequeño!, ¡Sasuke lo llamaran por común acuerdo!, ¡¿la sorpresa para ellos?! ¡Es que serán gemelos!.

Itachi sintió saldada su deuda con el ajuar, mas por deseos de Hinata a Anko sama la exonero de trabajar ¡tres meses después de empezar!, volvió a su casa en completa soledad y se vio forzada a su casa limpiar y los animales cuidar. Las hermanastras de Hinata aprendieron humildad Ino se caso con el porquero y Sakura con el jardinero real. El porquero Shikamaru a pesar de ser un haragán tenía una mente fenomenal, derroto en estrategias a todo el consejo real, lo que le gano el puesto de estratega militar, el jardinero Naruto no tenia tanto talento, pero si era bastante necio, llego a ser un militar ejemplar.

Kiba siguió visitando a Hinata, cosa que a Itachi no le hacía gracia, es cartero real y por alguna razón le encomiendan llevar recados a cualquier lejano lugar tan solo al regresar.

Sasuke vivió por un tiempo en relativa paz, hasta que su madre comenzó a orquestar un plan para poderlo casar, deseoso de todas las mujeres posibles evitar, robo las prendas de un viejo soldado para poder escapar, se hizo a la mar y comenzó por el mundo a andar hasta que dio con un castillo donde doce princesas vivían, gastaban sus zapatillas de baile en una noche sin sus habitaciones abandonar y un gran premio ofrecían al que aquel misterio pudiera revelar, mas bueno…, ¡ese es otro cuento!, ¡que no tengo deseos de contar!.

**Y colorín colorado**

**Este bonito cuento se ha terminado**

**Espero sinceramente**

**Que les haya gustado**

**FIN**


End file.
